Imperfectamente Perfecta
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: ¡Debes ser perfecta como tu hermana! –Se abrazo a si misma mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla –Te amo –susurro extasiada. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus puños -¡Te esta engañando! –grito desesperada. El la ignoro –madre –murmuro -¿Te da
1. Perfect

Bueno, les presento mi nueva historia :DD yeaaah! puro cerebro.. :D en fin, les comento que no es puro dramatismo.. solo algunos capitulos D: en fin... lean

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y toda las demas bola de personajes xD no me pertenecen :D si no a ... a... Rumiko Takashi :D yeeeah! esa mujer es fasinante ;) jaja  
xD ya lean... muaaaaaaaaa T.T!

**Imperfectamente perfecta**

**Sumary: **_¡Debes ser perfecta como tu hermana! –Se abrazo a si misma mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla –Te amo –susurro extasiada. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus puños -¡Te esta engañando! –grito desesperada. El la ignoro –madre –murmuro -¿Te das cuenta quien es la perfecta ahora? _

**Cáp. 1: Perfect**

La gente pasa y pasa. Rápido. Lento o corriendo, mientras que yo, permanezco en el mismo lugar siempre, observándolos, tratando de averiguar, que es lo que los hace poder moverse con libertad sin ser perseguidos o amenazados. Envidio, envidio sus formas de vivir la vida, su vida… mientras que yo, solamente vivo una vida que no es mía, si no la vida que desean para mí. Y, por más que deseo hacer la contraria no puedo…

Me reprochan…

– _¿¡como eres capaz de avergonzarme así!? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? –Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mientras tragaba con dificultad el nudo que estaba en mi garganta -¡Te crié todos estos malditos años ¿para que ahora, vengas y me avergonzaras de esta manera?-siguió gritándome –Me das vergüenza, eres una vergüenza…_

Me pegan…

– _¡Con un demonios niña! Es la tercera vez en esta maldita semana que los directivos llaman a esta casa para decirme que mi hija, mi perfecta hija se queda dormida en clases o dibuja tonterías…-me regañaba, sentía su furia, la sentía, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos salidos y las venas de sus cuello se podía notar completamente._

– _Los siento, juro que no lo volveré a hacer… -trate de disculparme, en realidad trate, pero ella no entendió. Vi con miedo como levantaba su mano derecha y me golpeaba la mejilla con toda la furia que tenia. Quede con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, mientras que mi mejilla estaba la marca de su dura mano._

– _Eso te enseñara a no avergonzar a tu familia con tus idioteces…_

Tendría que enorgullecer a mi familia como se debe, y también hacerlos feliz con mis avances, pero en vez de eso, lo único que hago siempre es avergonzarlos, cada día me hundo mas yo, junto con ellos. Me siento una inútil, soy una inútil y por mas que piense que esta vida no fue echa para mi, tengo a alguien, y ese alguien es mi madre, que, a pesar de los tratos, ella me da una razón para seguir viviendo la vida que ella me Eligio y como tal, debo aceptarla.

Soy feliz, en realidad si lo soy, tengo amigas, grandes amigas, las cuales quiero ser como ellas algún día. Son como modelos a seguir y yo, soy el aprendiz. Siempre las observo con admiración, por que se lo merecen, aunque, a veces me dejan sola, en realidad, lo comprendo, por que no siempre van a poder estar conmigo y esa es la verdad.

– ¡Higurashi! –grito pegando con una vara sobre la mesa el profesor. Yo pegue un respingo y lo mire asustada –Usted… ¿tiene un problema en el oído o mental? –pregunto fiero. Los que estaban a mi lado comenzaron a reír, a reírse de mí, como siempre -¡Hace una hora que la estoy llamando! –estallo.

– Lo siento, estaba distrai…

Nuevamente pego con la vara sobre la mesa, un golpe en seco, en donde, por centímetros casi me pega en la mano.

– Me canse de sus… _Estaba distraída, lo siento profe _–imitaba mi voz con burla. Yo baje la mirada avergonzada -¿Sabe que? Llamare a su madre –sentencio.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y suspire.

Nuevamente iba a avergonzar a mi madre. Soy una idiota. Me odio.

O.o

Todos pasaban por mi lado, algunos empujándome, con o sin querer, yo simplemente los ignoraba, pero más tiempo los ignoraba, más peso tenia sobre mi espalda. Suspire con fuerza antes de bajar las escaleras, y entonces siento, como si alguien me tironeara de la vena que esta entre el tobillo y las piernas, y, como si no fuera poco, mi pierna dejo de funcionar, haciendo que cayera al suelo de costado, con todos los papeles desparramados por el suelo.

Todos me vieron, pero me ignoraron. Nadie me ayudo. Pisaron mis hojas en las que estaban las tareas obligatorias, pero eso a nadie le importo. A nadie le importo. Sentí un dolor interno en mi pecho y por un momento me sentí cansada, pero no podía tirarme allí y descansar, debía continuar. Me levante con pesar mientras juntaba algunos papeles y finalmente, termine de bajar las escaleras, sintiendo todas las miradas burlonas sobre mí.

Salí lo más rápido que pude al patio, en donde por fin, estaría con mis amigas. Sonreí al verlas sentadas en medio del patio. Me acerque a ellas y me senté aun lado de Kagura.

– Hola –salude animadamente. Todo lo sucedido anteriormente se me borro de la mente y solamente, en ese momento, podía estar feliz de poder estar con ellas.

– Eem… si, Hola Higarushi –me devolvieron el saludo las tres. Kagura, Kanna y Kaguya.

– Higurashi –les corregí sonriendo. Las tres me miraron de reojo y continuaron con la charla que mantenían, aunque hablaban muy bajito y yo no lograba escucharlas. Saque la hoja de matemáticas, que estaba toda doblada y sucia. Suspire comenzando a arreglarla. Kagura, que estaba a mi lado me observo hacerlo y luego sonrió.

– Siempre tan torpe Higarushi… -me reprocho con un suspiro Kagura. Yo hice una mueca y continué con mi trabajo. Escuche una breve risita por parte de Kanna, pero no le di importancia.

– Bueno, por lo menos esta limpia –murmure.

– Ahí, pero creo que ahí… hay una mancha –dijo Kaguya. Yo la mire.

– ¿Dónde? –le pregunte.

– Ahí –respondió Kanna tirando su gaseosa sobre las hojas.

– ¡Que has hecho! –exclame horrorizada salvando a las hojas.

– Lo siento –murmuro con pesar Kanna. Yo la mire derrotada –Fue un accidente y…

– Te perdono –le interrumpí. Las tres sonrieron –Los accidentes pasan –la tranquilice. Aunque me faltaba a mí alguien para tranquilizar los gritos del profesor.

O.o

– ¡Estupida! –grito pegándome la mejilla izquierda. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, no podía mirar a los ojos a mi madre, me sentía apenada. Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir que latía con fuerza, ya que estaba aguantando las ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Nunca lo haría -¡¡Nuevamente me avergüenzas!! –Grito caminando en círculos frente mió -¡Debería de mandarte con tu padre a Europa!, pero nooo… el señor no quiere por que trabaja mucho –echo una maldición por lo bajo, paro en seco y me miro furiosa -¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? –me pregunto mas o menos tranquila. Yo la mire sorprendida.

– Nin-ninguno –balbucee.

Ella pareció no escucharme.

– Claro, como yo no soy una madre _perfecta_ tu te vengas ¿es eso? ¿Me avergüenzas por no ser _perfecta_? –pregunto acercándose a mi. Yo negué.

– Claro que no madre…

– Eh echo todo lo posible por criarte educadamente, en un ambiente familiar, para que tú seas _perfecta_ y todos te amen –sollozo. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta que me dolía demasiado. Intente acercarme a mi madre, pero ella me pego en la mano y nuevamente me aleje -¿Y como me lo agradeces? ¡Comportándote como una maldita cría! ¡¡Tienes diecisiete malditos años!! –estallo nuevamente furiosa. Yo di un paso hacia atrás asustada –Kagome, debería de echarte de esta casa, ahí veces y esta es una de las tantas, en las que digo… _A quien grito y pego no es mi hija, si no una cualquiera _–sentí mi sangre congelarse y mis ojos humedecerse -¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana? –me pregunto haciendo un ruido extraño con su nariz.

– Lo intento…

– Con intentarlo no basta… ¡Debes ser como ella! –grito.

– Somos distintas –murmure entre cortado.

– ¡Son iguales! –Contradijo -¡por dios! ¡¡Son gemelas!!

– Tratare de hacer todo lo posible por parecerme mas a ella –susurre. Mi madre pareció no convencerse.

– No debes tratar, debes hacerlo… -dijo ya más tranquila acariciándome la mejilla. Yo la mire melancólicamente –Algún día me lo agradecerás –murmuro dulcemente –Ya veraz –dijo ultimo para darme un beso en la frente e irse hacia la cocina.

Yo suspire y me apoye contra la pared, dejándome caer hasta el suelo, en donde me sujete de las rodillas y apoye mi cabeza entre ellas.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido, cada día que pasaba menos sentía los golpes de mi madre, pero esos días se sumaban y aunque sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, aun podía sentir el peso que llevaba en mi espalda y el dolor que habitaba en mi pecho… pero nada podía hacer, era mi destino. Si mi madre quería que sea _perfecta_, entonces…

_Perfecta_ seria…

-

-

¿Es dramatico? A que si... jaja... Kagome amiga de Kagura? ahi deos.. ensima.. Kikio ermana de Kagome? todo un re kilombo es.. jaja :D aguarden el sig. cap!

Por cierto, los demas capis seran aun mas largos...

Sanyo!

_'Si pudiera soñar... soñaria contigo' Edward Cullen 'Crepusculo'_


	2. Cut painful

_espero que les guste, como siempre, gracias por sus revienws.. por cierto, a partir del capitulo 5 comenzaran las emociones, por que hasta yo me doy cuenta que ni emocion tienen estos capitulos, en fin, espero sus revienws._

**Cáp. 2: cut painful**

Me mire al espejo, de frente, de perfil y de todas las maneras que podía, pero me di cuenta, que ni el espejo podía reflejarme, por que parecía como si yo no existiera. Era como un alma en pena, en el que solamente estaba en este mundo por que tenia cosas que hacer. Sonreí ampliamente, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se borro, ya que mis labios parecían pesados y no soportaban aquella sonrisa.

Mire mi cuerpo, sin forma y lleno de grasa. Estaba gorda, era horrible, debería de hacerme liposucción y bajar treinta kilos más para poder llegar a pesar veinte y así, estaría de forma. Me toque el rostro y lo sentí frió y fue entonces, cuando sentí algo que jamás sentí, la necesidad de saber si tenia sangre en mi cuerpo. La duda me albergaba, me molestaba el hecho de no saber la respuesta.

Me dirigí al baño rápidamente y comencé a buscar algo que ni yo sabia. Mi cuerpo se movía solo mientras que mis manos revisaban toda clase de cajón y puertitas. Por fin pare cuando encontré una hoja de afeitar. La observe como si fuera algo comestible y mi mano la llevo hacia mi muñeca. El filo ya rozaba mi muñeca y cuando estaba a punto de hacer presión un grito me despertó de aquel sueño.

– Kikio… -murmure. Lo deje en su lugar y Salí corriendo del baño, para encontrármela mirando con horror su propia habitación desde el marco de la puerta. Me acerque a ella asustada.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte. Kikio me miro con sus ojos negros fríos y molestos y de un momento a otro, sentí algo caliente recorrer mi labio inferior. Lo toque con la punta de los dedos y lo observe, era sangre. Mire a Kikio desconcertada.

– ¡Te dije millones de veces que no quería que entraras a mi cuarto! –me grito. Yo la mire sin entender.

– Pero si yo…

– ¡Basta de excusas, Kagome! –pidió a gritos. Yo baje la mirada. Nuevamente mi hermano Bankotsu había entrado en la habitación de Kikio y me había echado la culpa.

– ¡Esta vez le juro que no entre yo hermana! –clame. Ella dio un gran suspiro y me empujo, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara. No me había creído.

O.o

Muchas veces me puse a pensar por que no me defiendo de sus ataques constantes, por que no hago algo al respecto por detenerlas, pero luego, me doy cuenta que si hago eso, no tendré a nadie en este mundo y mi familia desaparecerá de mi vida y ya no tendría razón por vivir esta vida que la llaman mía.

Mire el dibujo que acabe de terminar. Pase los dedos lentamente por las texturas y note que el papel, en ciertas partes, estaba hundido, lo que quería decir que apreté mucho el lápiz negro en ese lugar. Era un ángel negro, negro por que no tenia colores con que pintarlo y solamente tenia el negro y el gris y no me quedo otra que pintarlo así, aunque de todos modos, estaba lindo.

Sonreí y deje el dibujo de lado y observe la ventana desde mi lugar. Las estrellas se veían más de lo normal y esa noche, por alguna razón no había luna. Suspire sentándome bien en mi escritorio. Saque los libros de estudio y comencé a leer una que otra cosa para apaciguar el aburrimiento de mi silenciosa habitación.

O.o

Suspiro antes de golpear la puerta de aquella casa con colores vivos. Su novia, lo recibió con una esplendida sonrisa mientras que besaba sus labios con pasión.

– Te extrañe –le murmuro ella sobre sus labios. El chico sonrió.

– Yo también…

– Pensé que no vendrías –admitió. El chico sonrió.

– Tengo ganas inmensas de conocer a tu familia –confeso besándola.

– Ah pues, entonces entra… -le dijo ella haciéndole paso.

O.o

Suspire con pesar mientras que recostaba mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. Estaba cansada y seguramente ni siquiera seria las ocho de la noche. Entre cerré mis ojos y mi mente comenzó a volar…

Por un momento me vi yo misma, con mi largo cabello azabache y con las puntas con pequeños rizos. Mis ojos brillaban de alegría, mientras que mis labios curvaban una sonrisa amplia, en ese lugar, al parecer podía sonreír todo lo que yo deseaba, por que mis labios no se cansaban. Note como alguien se acercaba a mi y me besaba, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, pero no pude notar quien era esa persona. De un momento a otro, sentí que el frió me llego al ver que una tercera persona llegaba y me arrebataba aquellos dulces labios y entonces, el golpe constante y los gritos de mi madre fuera de mi habitación me devolvieron a mi verdadero mundo.

– ¡Kagome! –volvió a gritar golpeando. Suspire levantándome con pesar y abriendo la puerta –Ahí visitas, quiero que bajes a cenar y que te comportes –dijo. Yo asentí –Me avergüenzas nuevamente y para mi dejas de existir –advirtió.

Mi madre se fue. Yo mire el interior de mi habitación mientras que apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta despacio. Hice unos cuantos pasos y comencé a bajar las escaleras lentamente, tomándome todo el tiempo que sea posible. Llegue por fin al comedor, en donde estaban solamente mi madre, mi hermana y…

– Hola –me saludo con una sonrisa. Yo lo mire sorprendida. Ese muchacho estaba en la misma preparatoria que la mía, su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho, era lindo y popular entre las chicas.

– Hola –murmure. El se levanto y extendió su mano derecha.

– Inuyasha Taisho, linda –se presento. Yo me sonroje completamente y oí la risa maliciosa de Kikio. Extendí mi mano y también me presente, aunque no pareció conocerme, así que…

Comía en silencio, mientras que mi hermana hablaba sobre su noviazgo con Inuyasha. No me sorprendí. Ya que casi siempre los veía juntos en la calle, pero Kikio nunca me había presentado como su hermana, hasta ahora…

– Y dime Inu… -comenzó mi madre -¿Tienes pensado casarte con Kikio? –le pregunto. Inuyasha pareció atragantarse con la pregunta, por que comenzó a toser. Kikio sonrió, yo simplemente los ignore.

– Eehh… creo que aun soy un poco joven y… -excuso el.

– Pero para el casamiento no hay edad –interrumpió mi madre.

– Si, pero lo que trato de decir es que…

– Que estupidez –murmure con pesar. Al parecer me escucharon y sin levantar la mirada me levante –Provecho –dije saliendo del comedor rápidamente.

– Esa muchachita es una grosera –exclamo la mujer.

– ¡Deberías de mandarla a un orfanato madre! –Opino Kikio -¿Tu que opinas de esa sanguijuela Inuyasha? –le pregunto mirándolo. El parecía ausente, ya que miraba detenidamente por donde se había ido Kagome.

– Disculpen, debo ir al baño…

O.o

_Demonios, demonios… ¡demonios! _

Tape con papel mi muñeca ensangrentada, la sangre brotaba sin parar y el piso blanco ya estaba manchado. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo que aquel lugar se hacia cada vez mas pequeño. La herida me dolía y me ardía demasiado. Trague saliva y apreté el papel más contra la piel, sintiendo el desgarrador dolor. Gemí débilmente y entre cerré mis ojos, sentándome en la tapa del water.

Sentía que parte de mi dolor interno se iba y me tranquilizaba. Era como la anestesia, la que te calmaba el dolor y cortarme era como una droga para mí, no lo había vuelto hacer desde hace dos años, pero no pude con todo el dolor y nuevamente lo hice.

Alguien golpeo la puerta del baño, atrayendo mi atención y el miedo me embargo al pensar que podía ser mi madre.

– ¡Ya voy! –grite apenas. Note que mi voz sonaba débil y que casi parecían gemidos de dolor.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que esa voz era de Inuyasha.

– Si. Yo estoy… bien –murmure lo ultimo. El chico pareció no creerme.

– ¿Segura? –insistió.

– Si…-murmure cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en la fría cerámica de la pared.

– Pues no se te oye muy bien que digamos –dijo. Yo no respondí, solamente me ocupe por calmar mi agitada respiración.

– Oye linda, ¿Qué te parece si entro y me dices lo que en realidad te sucede? –ofreció. Yo me levante y tape mi muñeca con la manga de la camisa. Entonces, por fin abrí la puerta…

– Estoy bien –murmure apenas, caminando pesadamente y entrando a mi habitación, para después dejarme caer cansadamente sobre la suave cama…

_Juro que no se cortara mas ;) jeje como sea, lo repito nuevamente, me encantan los fincs con drama, medio que el amor ya fue... hace un poco de lloriqueos y finales infelices y felices, no se ustedes, pero la mayoria de los fincs que hay siempre son de puro amor, no digo que yo no tenga, pero... simplemente, prefiero escribir el dramatismo. Espero sus revienws ansiosa y si alguien quiere agregarme al msn, en este mismo momento o a la media noche, (orario Argentino) estare conectada :D!_

atte: L4UR!


	3. My new friend

_mucha tardanza lo se.. pero internet anda caido.. xD no se de como me conecte ahora.. pero va a ser rapidito xq ya se esta x caer nuevamente!! zpero q les guste este cap y siento lo corto q es.. pero prometo que a partir del 5 (como ya dije anteriormente) van a ser mas largos :)  
ahora si.._

lean :D!

**Cáp. 3****: ****My new friend**

Largue todo el aire de mis pulmones, sintiendo mi cabeza dar vueltas y mi vieja herida volver a abrirse gracias a mis descuidos. Ya habían pasado una semana, rara y tranquila. En donde no avergoncé ni a mi familia ni me odie. Una semana, en donde mi… _vida_ comenzó a dar lentos movimientos, no muy visibles aun, pero sentía el cambio. Cada día que concurría a la preparatoria, sentía ese aire de viento que me empujaba a hablar, quejarme y tratar de crear mi propio camino, sin ser corregido por los demás, pero cuando lo iba a hacer daba tres pasos hacia atrás y me quedaba asustada. Entonces, me daba cuenta que la vida que soñaba siempre no era para mi y que la vida que me eligió mi madre era simplemente _perfecta_.

La vi sentarse en la punta de la mesa, con su camisa apretada en la parte de los senos y suelta en el estomago y una pantalón de jean. La mire de reojo y note, como ella me miraba de mala manera. Mire nuevamente mi desayuno y cuando iba a dar un bocado sentí que la boca del estomago se me cerraba y el hambre se esfumaba. Suspire entre cerrando los ojos.

– Kagome… dijo mama que te odia –me informo Kikio. Hice una mueca y me levante del asiento para comenzar a irme a la preparatoria.

_Lo se…_

O.o

– hpm –trate de quejarme del maldito niño que me había empujado, pero aun así, las palabras no salieron.

Salí al patio con los libros sobre mi regazo. Podía ver a todos felices con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que yo, parecía la que traía la mala onda al lugar. Divise a lo lejos a mis amigas pero cuando estaba llegando junto a ellas lo pensé mejor y ese día, no estaría con ellas.

Me senté debajo de un árbol de cerezos sola, deje los libros aun lado y saque la manzana que llevaba en el bolso…

– Son como esprectos… -comencé a cantar cuando trague la manzana. Mire la manzana y la deje aun costado –Siembran el miedo, destruyen todo lo que vos amas… -seguí mirando a un niño que era maltratado por los chicos de años mayores –Están tan ciegos, muertos por dentro, se creen los amos de la humanidad…-entre cerré los ojos y los abrí nuevamente y observe con pena al chico tirado en el suelo –Todos te observan pedir ayuda, pero te ignoran, todos te ven agonizando, pero eso… a nadie le interesa… -finalice levantándome de mi lugar, levantando los libros y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, ya que había tocado la campana.

O.o

¿Quién eres?

_Nada…_

¿Quién soy yo?

_Mi amo…_

Me perteneces…

_Por siempre…_

No huirás…

_Nunca…_

No pedirás ayuda…

_Jamás…_

No lloras…

_Nunca mas…_

Seré tu vida y tu felicidad, y cuando necesites ayuda, acudirás a mí… yo seré tu vida perfecta, y me obedecerás si quieres ser perfecta. Yo no te lastimare, no te dolerá, la sangre recorrerá tu blanca piel hasta llegar al suelo y no te preocupes… no quedaran marcas…

Me amaras como yo te amo…

_Por siempre…_

Yo seré el que te quite tu dolor y el que te comprenderá en ello, no necesitaras abrazos…

_Nunca los tuve…_

Ni tampoco palabras de amor…

_Las que jamás escuche o escuchare…_

Solo me necesitas a mi para que tu dolor se acabe por un momento, solamente necesitas…

_Tu filo…_

Sonreí mirándome por el espejo tapando así mi reciente cortada. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, sin quitar mi sonrisa, ocultando en ella mi dolor y aquel sufrimiento que me invadía. Cerré mis ojos apoyando mi frente contra el espejo frió.

_Gracias…_

No necesitas agradecerme ni tampoco devolverme el favor, solamente con descargarte con mi ayuda y mi filo, yo seré feliz y te haré feliz a ti también…

_No te defraudare…_

Será nuestro secreto…

_Nadie lo sabrá…_

Suspire abriendo mis ojos, un brillo extraño había en ellos y entonces comprendí…

_Era otra persona…_

Por fin haría feliz a mi madre, por fin seria perfecta como ella tanto lo quería. Suspire saliendo del baño de la preparatoria, antes de que alguien entrara y se enterara de mi pequeño _secreto._

O.o

– Hasta que decidió volver Higurashi… -dijo sarcástico el profesor. Yo sonreí.

– Si, lo siento, me tarde más de lo que debía, no volverá a pasar –aclare. El profesor asintió y yo me senté en mi lugar.

Las miradas estaban posadas en mí…

_Pero no me importo…_

Esperaban que yo me sintiera invadida…

_Pero eso no sucedería…_

Mis amigas ya no darían mi nombre o apellido mal…

_Yo no se los permitiría…_

No me llevaría al mundo por delante, simplemente, no mostraría mi dolor, ni me defectos ni mucho menos me mostraría débil delante de ellos, seria una mas en el monto, resaltaría en ese montón, por que yo seria perfecta y por que ahora tenia un amigo de verdad, uno que en verdad me amaba por como era y me ayudaría a pasar mis obstáculos, por que el me hacia sonreír, por que sabia… que sin el, yo no seria _nada…_

Seria una princesa de un cuento de hadas, pero en este cuento, no necesitaría príncipe, solamente a mi amigo y el bastaría para hacerme feliz…

Por que el apareció en mi vida nuevamente, mostrándome un camino de flores iluminado por los rayos de sol, por que el me juro felicidad eterna y nunca me abandonaría, por que el es el único a quien yo quiero… por que el es…

Mi nuevo amigo…

-

-


	4. Un poco de libertad

_Grax x sus comentarios :D!_

**Cáp. 4:****Un poco de libertad…**

– _Me canse de dar un paso y enterrarme que es otro error para ti_ –cantaba entusiasmada. Los gritos de los que me escuchaban cantar llegaban a mis oídos como melodías –_Estoy cansada de que me digas que hacer, cansada de ser una piedra en tus zapatos_ –seguí cantando, escuchando como la guitarra en ese momento era usada violentamente y los golpes en la batería se hacían mas seguidos – _Quiero dejar de vivir tu vida como si fuera mía, ya no mas…_

– _Ya no quiero ser mas tu sombra, no quiero seguir siendo el obstáculo de tus problemas, estoy cansado que tus manos golpeen mi mejilla con violencia… estoy cansado…_ -esa voz había interrumpido la mía. Me asombre de las sensaciones que transmitían su voz grave y varonil. Gire mi rostro, pero no pude verlo… estaba oscuro –_Pero eso acabo ya, por que tengo un amigo…_

– _Un amigo de verdad, el cual amo, y eso me hace feliz, pero no a ti…_ -continué yo, mirando nuevamente al frente, donde estaba lleno de personas gritando eufóricas.

– _Tu no te das cuenta del daño que me haces, lloro y sufro por tu frialdad, pero un día me di cuenta, que mi sufrimiento solamente te levanta el ego… por eso…_

– _Todo lo que pensaste que seria se derrumbo frente a ti, ya no soy quien crees que soy, ahora soy tu enemiga, mi odio te humilla y te pisotea, y mi sonrisa verdadera… te destroza…_ -sonreí sintiéndome libre por primera vez. Mire a mi alrededor, pero estaba todo negro, no me importo…

– _Todo lo que pensaste que seria se derrumbo frente a ti… frente a ti…_ -repitió el y ahí… todo acabo…

O.o

Tocaba con sus ojos cerrados la guitarra, sus dedos se movían con rapidez y cada nota que sonaba era acorde a sus sentimientos. Entre abrió sus ojos y las notas se iban haciendo cada vez mas finas y silenciosas, la canción estaba acabando…

– ¡Tocas fenomenal! –alabo sonriendo y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. El dejo la guitarra eléctrica de lado y también sonrió –Deberías de tener una banda –opino.

– Lo eh pensado –admitió.

– ¡Serian famosos! ¡Tu con tu excelente manera de tocar serian… Stars! –grito emocionada. El simplemente sonrió ampliamente.

– Para tener una banda debo tener una cantante…

– ¡Oh! Es verdad –murmuro -¡Que lastima que canto mal!

– Ahí amor… todo a su tiempo –beso sus labios y luego su frente –Tener una banda que sea famosa esta en mi lista de cosas apreciadas –le comento. Ella lo abrazo –Y otra cosa que esta en mi lista es… casarme algún día contigo –le susurro en el oído. Ella lo miro sorprendida con sus ojos negros.

– Inu… -murmuro sonriente volviendo a besarlo.

O.o

Desperté de mi sueño con pesar, pestañando varias veces e incorporándome en mi cama. Suspire con tristeza. Odiaba soñar… odiaba los sueños…

– Kagome –me llamo una voz gruesa mientras prendían la luz de mi oscura pieza. Cerré los ojos y luego los abrí lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz….

– Bankotsu –murmure sorprendida. Ahí estaba, mi medio hermano, sentado en el borde de mi cama, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules oscuros -¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte.

– Ya no aguanto mas –se acerco más a mí, yo lo mire consternada, sin saber que pretendía hacer –Te quiero –susurro. Yo abrí grande los ojos y después, sentí unos labios calidos posarse sobre los míos…

Bankotsu me estaba besando.

Pose mis manos sobre el pecho de el, tratando de alejarlo… ¡Era mi hermano!

– Para –murmure entre el beso. El sin embargo, aprovecho la oportunidad que entre abrí mis labios y rozo su lengua con la mía, una mano de el fue a parar a mi cintura, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi pierna por debajo de la pollera rosa. Su cuerpo hacia presión sobre el mió, obligándome a acostarme nuevamente en la cama…

– Hum… -emitió dejando mis labios y comenzando a besar mi cuello, dejándolo húmedo con cada beso que daba. Yo comencé a respirar agitadamente, mis manos lo empujaban, pero el no se movía… no sabia que hacer… yo…

– ¡Aléjate! –grite a todo pulmón, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza e empujándolo todo lo que podía. El se alejo de mi cuello. Yo abrí los ojos asustada una vez que logre incorporarme y note, como el me miraba frustrado y molesto.

– ¡¡Maldita perra!! –grito alzando su puño derecho…

O.o

Abrió sus ojos asustado, su frente estaba llena de sudor y su respiración agitada. Se incorporo en la cama, tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara a la espesa oscuridad de su habitación

– Demonios… -susurro sujetándose la cabeza y largando un suspiro –Solo un sueño…

Se levanto de su cama en bóxer y salio de su habitación, caminando por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde agarro el vaso que estaba sobre la mesa y abrió la heladera, la luz de esta lo ayudo a cargar su vaso con jugo, guardo la jarra y luego bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo...

– Maldición –mascullo dejando el vaso en el regadero –no puedo quitármela de la cabeza –apoyo su cabeza contra la cerámica fría y suspiro.

O.o

Jadeo mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Un gemido se ahogo en su garganta cuando sintió una mano adentrarse por su blusa holgada y tocarle el seno, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer en la cama, mientras que el hombre le besaba el cuello con desesperación.

Sus manos le quitaron su camiseta negra, mientras que sus piernas se aferraban a su cintura, para hacer el contacto más placentero. Lo sintió gemir contra su oído y el la miro.

El estaba sobre ella, con su cabello rubio cayéndole por los costados. Sus ojos celestes brillaban de deseo, mientras que reflejaban los negros de ella.

¡Como la amaba!

Ella sujeto su rostro con ambas manos, volviéndolo a besar, jugando con sus lenguas, mientras que sus manos exploraban su espalda y pecho…

Como _tantas _veces…

El le quito la blusa, y beso su mandíbula, para luego comenzar a bajar y besar el principio de sus pechos, ella cerro sus ojos y el se incorporo, con ella sentada sobre su regazo. La volvió a besar, mientras que desabrochaba su corpiño y la admiraba… extasiado y deseoso…

Gimió desordenándole el cabello cuando sintió la boca de el atrapar uno de sus pechos, se mordió el labio con fuerza…

– Haku…Hakudoshi –gimió extasiada.

El la recostó nuevamente, sintiendo como su miembro pedía atención. Se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito al igual que los boxers. Ella lo observo humedeciendo sus labios, el volvió a besarla, quitándole la pollera y las bragas, para así poder admirarla…

– Te amo Kikio –susurro deseoso. Ella sonrió y el la penetro…

O.o

Me mire al espejo, la marca en mi mejilla no se iba ni con el polvo blanco de mi hermana. Suspire sintiendo como palpitaba, toque con mis dedos fríos, lentamente e hice una mueca…

– ¡Maldito idiota! –exclame molesta.

Suspire mientras me terminaba de peinar mi cabello, faltaban quince minutos para las siete y llegaba un poco tarde a la preparatoria. Salí del baño, mientras agarraba mi mochila que se encontraba en el comienzo de las escaleras. Comencé a bajar, dándome cuenta que las voces de mi madre o… de Kikio no se escuchaban. Mire el interior de la cocina desde el marco de la puerta, pero no había nadie…

– Que raro… -fruncí el ceño pero no le di importancia. Salí de la casa a pasos lentos y precisos, no tenia pensado llegar temprano ni tampoco muy tarde, simplemente… lo justo.

Salí a la calle con una sonrisa inusual, caminaba mas entusiasmada de lo común y por alguna extraña razón… sentía que, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba libre, libre de hacer lo que quisiera… mire a las personas pasar mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

Los que verdaderamente me conocían –las chusmas de mis vecinas –me miraban incrédulas y con la mandíbula desencajada. Las entendía, años de verme triste, con los ojos caídos y con mi sonrisita falsa, para que de un día para otro cambiara a una llena de libertad y alegría… aunque, algunas se daban cuenta de mi golpe en la mejilla, pero le prestaban más atención a mi sonrisa.

O.o

– Hum… -beso sus labios –Hola amor –saludo sonriente, mas de lo usual. El también sonrió.

– ¿Cómo estas preciosa? –le pregunto.

_Eres preciosa…_ recordó las palabras de la noche anterior y sus ojos negros brillaron.

– Espectacular –contesto soñolienta.

– Ya veo… entonces… ¿Quieres tomar un helado después de clases? –le pregunto pasándole un brazo por los hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia los salones.

_Te iré a buscar, no lo olvides…_

– N-no –balbuceo. El la miro extrañado –Digo… no, es que… no puedo –mintió nerviosamente.

– Hum… a veces pienso que olvidas que eres mi novia –murmuro con un suspiro.

– ¡Inu, lo siento! –Exclamo abrazándolo -¡Pero le prometí a Eri que iríamos de compras! –El suspiro –Enserio amor, perdóname…

– Si, como sea…

O.o-

Algunas veces me pongo a pensar en el… _por que_ de todos mis problemas o simplemente, el por que mi vida es tan distinta a la de los demás y por que siento que soy la única que llora y sufre en la oscuridad, la única que ve su vida pasar a través de un espejo y que se corta al ver algo que no quiere…

Por que será… que la gente no me quiere…

Uhm… debería de analizar esa pregunta-afirmación. Aunque, de todos modos… nunca encuentra una respuesta razonable a todo el por que o simplemente, no quiero saber la verdadera respuesta, que es obvia…

Si se que no tengo respuestas a mis propias preguntas… ¿Por qué demonios mi mente se esmera en crear mas preguntas? Preguntas con o sin sentido, preguntas… las cuales siempre terminan con lo mismo… _odio._

Si el odio fuera amor… mi corazón explotaría de tanta emociones, emociones las cuales debo sacarlas de mi cuerpo a miedo de que mi cabeza explote.

– Si el mundo fuera como lo dicen cuando eres niña –murmure sonriendo.

Claro, cuando eres niña, el mundo visto desde el televisor es… ¡wow! Casas de distintos colores, tamaños y formas. Flores por doquier. Animales corriendo por las selvas libres… las enfermedades no existen, ni las guerras…

Pero claro, si el mundo no tuviera eso, no tendríamos acción. No tendríamos una razón por que llorar ni sufrir. Ni mucho menos que preocuparnos por los enfermos. Pero si… tuviéramos cada uno un propio mundo, un mundo donde solamente exista yo y nada más que yo…

¡Seria fabuloso!

Lloraría y sufriría por mí. Enfermaría y me preocuparía por mi misma. Me amaría y admiraría. Si algún día me odiara y deseara desaparecer me mataría, sin ayuda de nadie….

– Ag…

No se por que demonios me esmero en soñar en mi propio mundo. Ni siquiera se por que gasto mi cerebro en crear ideas absurdas…

Suspire.

Malditas clases de S.A.D.O esa maldita cosa que habla de enfermedades y toda la adolescencia me hace crear ideas estupidas…

Sin levantar la cabeza, que estaba sobre mis brazos arriba de mi pupitre observe a la profesora, se estaba acercando a mi…

¡Que bien!

Oigan… parezco una rebelde… uhm… ¿Cómo me quedaría si me uniera en un grupo de matones drogadictos y me hiciera pircings por todo el cuerpo?

Aahmm…

Que me sienta libre hoy no significa que este libre para toda la vida. Mi libertad se ira cuando note nuevamente esa presión y ese peso sobre mi hombro…

– Higurashi… -me llamo. Maldita anciana…

Levante la cabeza sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí.

– ¿Sabe lo que significa mi mirada, no? –pregunto.

Suspire.

Las penetrantes… fuera del salón.

Las fruncidas… Estoy hablando, cállate.

Las entre cerradas, mientras que la acompañan los brazos cruzados… pasa al frente o visitas a la directora.

La tierna… ¡aprobaste! ¡Eres mi preferida!

La alegre… mala noticias…

Uhm... me toco la...

La mire a los ojos seria, inspeccionándola… uhm… frunció el ceño…

– ¿Qué me calle? –cuestione dudosa. La profesora suspiro frustrada.

_Me equivoque…_

– ¡Salga ahora mismo! –grito apuntando con su dedo la puerta.

Aag… no se para que demonios me tome las molestias de anotar las diferentes miradas, si de todas formas hace lo que quiere…

Recogí mis cosas con pesar y Salí del salón sin quejarme. Después de todo, nunca lo hacia ni valía la pena… tampoco tenia pensado unirme a los matones, no es mi estilo y yo no soy rebelde…

Hice una mueca y pare en seco en medio del pasillo.

– Kikio –susurre.

Ella venia corriendo hacia mi, o eso parecía. Su rostro estaba rojo y bañado de lagrimas… no me sorprendí ni me preocupe… no es que no me importara pero…

– Kagome –murmuro haciendo un ruido extraño con su nariz una vez que paro frente mió. Yo enarque una ceja y ella suspiro –Tengo que darte una noticia…

Uhm… ¿Qué será? ¿Tendrá una enfermedad Terminal? ojala que si…

_Ahora si!! comienzan los capis largos :D!  
grax x sus comentarios..  
dudas? comentarios?_

deja un revienw!


	5. Dia gris

_Me re inspire :)_

**Cáp. 5:****Día gris…**

Saque mi mp3 del bolsillo de mi campera y puse los audífonos en mis oídos mientras lo prendía…

La llovizna mojaba mi campera, mientras que el viento frió golpeaba mi rostro con dureza. Mis mejillas estaban pálidas y mis labios apretados… rojos. Mis dientes rechinaban y mis manos, dentro del abrigo, buscaban mas calor del que podía tener, las sentía frías y duras… no podía moverlas…

El agua helada bajaba por mi rostro, haciéndome que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda y me hiciera estremecer. No creo haber sentido mas frió que este día, no creo… haber visto un día tan oscuro como el de hoy…

Las nubes gruesas, grises y oscuras tapaban el cielo, con formas tenebrosas. El viento movía con violencia los árboles, haciendo que las hojas cayeran al suelo y que el ruido de estas hiciera el día peor… la llovizna, fina pero que te mojaba hasta los huesos, no paraba de caer, parecía que no tenía pretendido parar en todo el día…

Levante mi mirada al cielo antes de entrar a aquel gigante edificio. En cierta forma, me apetecía estar muriéndome de frió que entrar en aquel lugar, pero no me quedaba otra, me esperaban…

Una mujer me recibió con una habitual sonrisa y murmurando un leve '_hola_', le correspondí la sonrisa y continué con mi recorrido. El estrecho pasillo iluminado por una leve lamparita, parecía no terminar mas, las puertas blancas con números que las identificaban, me hacían sentir incomoda, no me gustaba ese lugar…

De eso, podía estar segura.

Pare en seco delante de la puerta al final del pasillo. Suspire mientras me preparaba para entrar. Abrí la puerta con suavidad, esperando no hacer ruido… entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba mi madre, postrada en una cama blanca, pálida y con sus ojos cerrados. En su brazo derecho tenia una aguja, el cual le pasaba el suero. Y alrededor de ella, maquinas y mas maquinas, de las cuales, solo una me interesaba, el que mostraba los lentos latidos de mi madre.

Kikio, quien se encontraba a su lado, con la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo no paraba de sollozar. Sus manos se aferraban a la sabana blanca, mientras que sus ojos largaban mas lagrimas del permitido y pequeños gritos ahogados se escuchaban desde su garganta… nada había cambiado, había estado en la misma posición desde hace una semana…

Bankotsu estaba aun lado, mirando por la ventana con su mirada perdida la lluvia caer, en realidad no sabia si estaba viendo eso, pero una cosa estaba segura, el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba amargado, no comía ni bebía nada, no me sorprendería que el también terminara cayendo hospitalizado. Suspire mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba junto a una esquina. No tenía valor de sentarme junto a mi madre, no podía…

Me saque la campera mientras la extendía sobre la silla cercana a esta para que se secara. El ambiente era calido y el frió desapareció de mi cuerpo. Observe a mi madre, desde la lejanía, no entendía por que no lloraba o me acercaba a ella y la acariciaba –como cualquier hija normal –Y le susurraba que la quería, quizás, no me sentía lo bastante cómoda para hacerlo, seguramente… con un poco de intimidad me salía el dolor hacia fuera...

– Uhm…

Suspire. Mi madre allí, muriendo por una enfermedad rara y yo pensando en por que demonios no lloraba. No tenia el control para hacer con mis sentimientos lo que se me plazca, no podía y tampoco podía obligarme a llorar cuando no lo sentía, había llorado mucho todo los años y las lagrimas ya no salían por si solas, ahora necesitaban ser empujadas…

– ¡Demonios!

La escuche exclamar con voz entrecortada y ronca a Kikio, mientras que con su mirada buscaba a la de Bankotsu. Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a el, sentándose en su regazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su mejilla en su pecho musculoso, para después ver la lluvia con el… Bankotsu no se quejo, ni se opuso, simplemente se dejo abrazar por su hermana, mientras que el posaba sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

– Iré afuera

Murmure apenas, ellos me ignoraron y yo suspire. Al salir afuera, lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en el suelo frió, y dejando que mi cabeza descansara sobre mis rodillas. No estaba de animo para volver a salir afuera, ya no quería salir de allí, ahora quería quedarme con mi madre… un nudo se formo en mi garganta, tan doloroso que mi cabeza comenzó a dolerle y mi respiración se hizo agitada. Mis ojos ardían, pero no quería llorar, no quería que justo Kikio o Bankotsu saliera y me vieran llorar, era lo menos que quería…

Que me vieran nuevamente vulnerable.

O.o

– Lo siento, ya nada podemos hacer…

Su voz tranquila y lastimosa me hizo irritar y apreté mis puños con fuerza mientras cerraba mis ojos. El grito desesperado de Kikio no se hizo esperar y los sollozos por parte de ambos se hicieron presentes. La enfermera abandono el lugar con pesar, yo abrí mis ojos para verla salir y por un momento, sentí la necesidad de matarla, pero seria una estupidez… si ellos no podían curar la enfermedad de mi madre, mucho menos yo, que era una simple ratita delante de aquellos profesionales friolentos.

Bufe y enfoque a mi madre. Con cada momento, minutos, horas y días, la respiración de mi madre se iba apagando, y con la suya, mi dolor iba incrementando. Cada día me sentía mas inútil de lo que ya era, y ya casi, no sentía la necesidad de seguir estando allí, pero por una parte, sentía que ellos, Kikio y Bankotsu, me necesitaban, aunque lo negaran, ellos necesitaban un abrazo mió, tanto como yo de ellos…

– Cuando mi madre muera… me mudare

Lo mire con expresión fría, el sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción. No soportaba que hablaran de esa manera, que pensaran en la muerte de mi madre tan pronto, quizás ella me odie, quizás nunca me supo querer y deseo con toda su alma que yo despareciera de su vida, pero a pesar de todo eso… yo amaba a mi madre, con sus indiferencias y maltratos, la amaba y no podía permitir que ellos hablaran así, por que éramos hermanos, no extraños que estábamos en una misma habitación por que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento hacia la mujer, teníamos la misma sangre…

– Yo venderé la casa y me iré a vivir con Inu –gimoteo Kikio.

Fruncí el ceño. Que bien, vendan la casa, total, yo con mi dinero no ahorra sobreviviré. Me levante de mi rincón solitario y me encamine a encararlos a ambos. No estaba dispuesta a que decidieran cosas ignorando mis opiniones, quizás mi madre estaba enferma, pero no muerta…

– Y nos podremos dividir el dinero…

Juraba que en ese momento, una voz en mi mente me comenzaba a alentar para que me aventara sobre Kikio y le enseñara a no hablar así sobre el futuro de cuando ella estuviera muerta, pero me controle, estábamos en un hospital, en la habitación donde mi madre descansaba.

Bankotsu me miro por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos estaban más azules y brillosos de lo normal, me estremecí. Por un momento recordé con la amplitud con que besaba aquel día y entonces había mirado sus ojos, tal como los tenia ahora…

– ¿Qué es eso de que venderán la casa? –escupí de mala gana. Kikio me miro, con repugnancia, como siempre -¿Acaso ustedes se sienten dueños de hacerlo, o que?

Ambos se miraron y me miraron a mí, juraría que estaban planeando algo contra mí. ¡Oh! Despierta Kagome, claro que planean algo contra ti…

– No planeábamos venderla

Hablo por fin Bankotsu. Yo me tense, me estaban tomando por idiota ¿Quiénes se creían? Claro que estaban por venderla, esa casa era hermosa y si la vendían, pedirían un buen precio, se repartirían entre ambos y yo quedaría en la calle…

– ¿Me vieron cara de idiota? ¡Claro que tienen planeada venderla! –grite frustrada.

Ambos suspiraron, Kikio le susurro algo a Bankotsu y este asintió. Los mire extrañada, esperando alguna respuesta, queja o grito… lo que sea. Bankotsu se levanto y yo retrocedí un paso…

– Te conviene que salgas de aquí antes de que te lleve al baño y te viole –me advirtió con voz ronca. Yo lo mire con la boca desencajada. No podía estar hablando de enserio…

– No estoy para tus bromitas –replique cruzándome de brazos.

– Yo no bromeo –contradijo serio –Además…

– Escucha, Kagome... –Intervino Kikio –Quizás seas nuestra hermana, pero por mas que la casa sea de todos, nuestra madre nos la dejo a nosotros dos, tu quedas patitas en la calle, ¿Comprendes eso?

– Eso no es verdad…

– Oh claro que si lo es –sonrió –Nunca te tome como una hermana, por algo me hierve la sangre del solo verte, por que te veo como una hospedada en la casa, solamente eso… una mujer… con el cuerpo… -paso la lengua sobre sus labios y comenzó a acercarse mas a mi –…de una diosa… ¡Dios, te haría mía en este preciso momento! –exclamo deseoso.

– Son unos malditos despreciables –masculle rabiosa. Ambos sonrieron burlones.

– No queremos pelear contigo –murmuro cansada Kikio, acercándose a la cama donde se hallaba mi madre –Hablaremos otro día –sentencio.

Yo suspire derrotada. Era hora, de que buscara trabajo y un departamento chico, por ahora. Bankotsu me acaricio la mejilla y yo lo mire con asco.

– ¿Vamos al baño? –ofreció con una sonrisa. Yo quite su mano con violencia y Salí de aquella habitación dando un portazo…

O.o

– Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estas? –alce mi mirada triste y cansada, y unos ojos dorados me sorprendieron…

¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

– H-hola –balbucee como tonta. El sonrió y se sentó aun lado.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre? –pregunto interesado. Yo encogí los hombros.

– Igual, la enfermera ya hablo con nosotros y dijo que… solamente quedaba esperar –suspire con tristeza mientras mi miraba recorría los lados de la cerámica.

– Uhm… ¿Y Kikio? –pregunto.

– Dentro de la habitación, planeando vender la casa –contesto apretando mis puños.

– ¿Y tu como estas?

– Supongo que bien –respondí sin ánimos. Escuche un suspiro por parte de el.

– ¿Segura? –insistió. Yo asentí apenas –Es bueno hablar y descargarse con amigos…

– No los tengo –murmure apenas.

– Ahora tienes uno –me animo. Yo levante mi mirada sorprendida y el se sonrojo –Claro… siempre y cuando tu quieras ser mi amiga –admitió mirando hacia otro lado.

Yo sonreí de medio lado.

– Claro que deseo ser tu amiga –acepte apenada. El volvió su vista a la mía y de un momento a otro me abrazo con fuerza. Los latidos de mi corazón eran rápidos y ruidosos y el calor se subió a mi mejilla. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho fornido y su aroma me encanto…

– Inuyasha… -susurre apenas. El me abrazo aun más –Yo… -mi voz se corto y mis ojos se humedecieron.

– Llora… Kagome… -susurro besando mi cabello.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, mientras que sentía que ya no podía retener más lágrimas, comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, llegando a mis labios, humedeciéndolos más. Me aferre a su abrigo y comencé a llorar aun mas, sintiendo como los gritos se ahogan en mi garganta…

O.o

– Siempre la recordaremos, como una madre espectacular y una amiga inigualable. Sus hijos, Bankotsu Akitoki Higurashi, Kikio Yuri Higurashi y Kagome Saya Higurashi siempre la recordaran… -todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer la cruz.

Trague con fuerza, mientras que lagrimas caían por mi mejilla libremente. El viento soplaba con fuerza y las nubes grises tapaban el cielo azul. La capucha negra tapaba mi cabeza y ocultaban mis ojos rojos. No tenia fuerzas, mis ojos pesaban, tenia sueño y mi estomago clamaba por comida, pero no tenia ganas…

Además, mi amigo proclamaba por mi presencia, en mi cabeza estaba su voz, grave y furiosa, gritaba mi nombre, y decía que necesitaba de mi ayuda, que me necesitaba ver… comencé a respirar agitadamente, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza…

– Hasta siempre…

Todos comenzaron a alejarse abrazados, llorando en el hombro del otro, gritando como desquiciados. Suspire y abrí mis ojos, mientras me quitaba la capucha y miraba la tumba de mi madre…

– Hasta algún día…

Me despedí, alejando de aquel lugar lentamente…

O.o

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto en un murmullo. Yo encogí los hombros.

– Supongo que bien –admití con una media sonrisa. El me miro, mientras que yo simplemente observaba a los niños y a sus madres correr hacia sus casas, ya que la lluvia había comenzado a caer fuertemente…

Ambos guardamos silencio. No se si fue cosa del destino o no, pero, el encontrarme con Inuyasha, en una plaza en medio de la lluvia fue algo raro. Yo había llegado allí con la esperanza de estar sola y meditar sobre que haría de ahora en adelante, el como viviría y sobreviviría, ya que… Kikio y Bankotsu me dejaron claro que estaban por vender la casa.

Inuyasha ni enterada de cómo había llegado allí, pero su mirada estaba triste y vacía, no me sorprendería que estuviera casi en las mismas condiciones que la mía, no que su madre halla muerto, eso no, si no que… seguramente, su vida… apestaba…

Uhm bueno, fui algo soberbia al decirlo así, además… hice supersticiones demasiado rápidas…

– ¿No crees que deberíamos de irnos si no queremos enfermarnos? –murmuro con voz ronca. Yo suspire.

– Yo creo que tu deberías de irte, antes de que Kikio, por _casualidad_ pase por aquí y te vea conmigo –opine –No quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa…

– Eres mi amiga –aclaro con voz seria. Yo lo mire sorprendida –Además… Kikio y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo y distanciarnos un poco –contó.

– Uhm…

Nuevamente quedamos en silencio. No entendía como demonios hacia Kikio para tener novios tan… role los ojos, claro, como no, si Kikio es perfecta, lo que todo chico quiere, una hermosa mujer, inteligente y femenina…

Yo también era inteligente y linda…

Bufe, claro ahora entendía por que mi mama deseaba tanto que fuera perfecta, para tener un hermoso esposo…

– Creo que es hora de irme –afirme levantándome de la banca –Nos vemos mañana –me despedí caminando lentamente por el camino de piedras de aquella plaza.

_Por cierto, publicare una nueva historia :)  
__  
seguramente mas tarde, aun no lo se...  
como sea, espero que les guste este cap y... uhm... el nuevo finc se llama... ENAMORANDOLA aunque creo que ya ahi un finc que se llama asi, no lo se.. xD_

_ahora lo sabre..._

_Sanyo..._

_click en Go y deja un revienw!_


	6. Extraños

_gracias x sus revienws.. :)!_

**Cáp. 6:****extraños****…**

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, mientras que una y otra vez leía el gran cartel que se encontraba pegado en la puerta de la escuela…

– ¿Festival? –murmure dudosa.

Comencé a mirar para todos lados, observando a todos ir de un lugar a otro, con cajas enormes u ollas repletas de comida. Entre lentamente, pasando por los pequeños puestos que había, algunos con platos de comida, de distintos tipos. Juegos de azar, ropa de épocas…

– ¡Toma! –exclamo un chico sonriente poniendo en mis manos una caja enorme.

– ¿Q-que…

Sus enormes ojos verdes, con un toque de amarillos –parecían ojos de gato –me miraban con un extraño brillo. Fruncí el ceño…

– ¡Serás la cocinera! –me dijo, aunque casi parecía una orden.

– ¿De que hablas? –le pregunte extrañada. El sonrió ampliamente.

– Ayudaras en la cocina a Sango, la pobre se anda quejando mucho –contesto suspirando. Yo pestañee varias veces confundida –Ese idiota que se cree budista no la deja en paz –comento poniendo una mano en su frente y haciendo una pose de dramatismo –Por eso, necesito a alguien de carácter…

– Pero…

De un momento a otro, el saco la caja de mis manos, poniéndola en el suelo, me saco la mochila que estaba en mis hombros y se la dio a una chica que pasaba por allí. Me sujeto de un brazo y me hizo dar una vuelta…

– ¡Wooow! –dijo maravillado.

Ahora si, me estaba asustando su acciones.

-¿Qué haces?

– ¡¡Decidido!! –Exclamo ignorando mi pregunta -¡Serás la bailarina de mi banda!

Yo enarque una ceja y lo mire con la boca desencajada. Nunca antes me había hablado nadie y ahora, este se aparecía en mi camino y me hablaba con total familiaridad….

– ¡Vamos! –Ordeno tomándome de la muñeca -¡Yuri, lleva la caja de la señorita al salón de arte! –le grito a otra.

Yo quede con la boca abierta, mientras que aquel sujeto me arrastraba por el lugar con rapidez. Todos me miraban extrañados, ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Enarque una ceja, seguramente era un sueño y pronto despertaría entonces me daría cuenta que fuera de mi ventana la lluvia seguiría cayendo con fuerza…

– Bien preciosa –me saco de mis pensamientos la voz grave de el. Lo mire a los ojos confundida –Faltan cinco horas para que yo salga a escena y sea famoso, osea, que debes practicar –me contó.

– Espera… tu no…

me interrumpió.

– Luego de practicar unas cuantas veces, quiero que vallas a la cocina y ayudes a Sango o simplemente que distraigas a Miroku –Yo hice una mueca –Te veo en cinco… -finalizo yéndose.

– A-ah… ¡Espera! –exclame. El paro en seco y se giro con una radiante sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? –inquirió acercándose mas a mi. Yo me tense.

– Bueno, pues yo…

– ¡Que maleducado fui! –Exclamo con dramatismo –Soy Kouga Wolf –se presento extendiéndome la mano.

– Kagome… Kagome Higurashi –dije yo también.

– Un gusto, preciosa. Ahora dime… ¿Qué deseas?

– Bueno, yo…

– ¡¡Kouga!! –Grito una pelirroja con ojos verdes y pecosa -¿Qué haces aquí hablando con esta niña? –le pregunto molesta.

– Le estaba explicando a esta preciosura los deberes que debe hacer –contesto con tranquilidad. Mientras que la pelirroja apretaba sus puños con fuerza y me miraba con fireza, yo baje la mirada por que me sentía intimidada.

Ambos seguían hablando, el con tranquilidad y ella con celos mientras que, me dirigía miradas llenas de odio. Debo admitir, que desearía mil veces no hablar con nadie a que apareciera un loco y me hablara con una confianza tremenda, y ni hablemos de la pelirroja la cual parecía un león enjaulado, esperando que alguien le de la mas mínima señal para atacar.

Trague saliva nerviosamente al ver que Kouga me dedicaba una sonrisa y me daba un beso húmedo en la mejilla. La chica permaneció allí, mirándome fijamente...

– Escúchame bien, ratita de laboratorio… -comenzó seriamente, mientras se acercaba mas a mi con sus puños cerrados. Yo no retrocedí, me quede en mi sitio –Te vuelvo a ver hablando con Kouga… te la veras conmigo ¿Okay?

Tense la mandíbula y mis ojos crisparon. ¿Quién demonios se creían ella para decirme que hacer y venir a amenazarme? Carraspee molesta y ella enarco una ceja.

– Y dime, ¿Por qué debería de yo hacerte caso? –le devolví.

Ya tenia bastante con soportar a Kikio y a Bankotsu con sus manos o puños cerrados listos para golpear mi mejilla. No necesitaba otra más, ya no quería… mi madre murió y con ella, la vida que deseo para mi, ahora estoy libre, haré todo lo que nunca pude hacer por miedo a los reproches y a las humillaciones familiares, ya no…

– Te la veraz con Kikio y conmigo –amenazo.

– ¿Y a mi que? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Púdrete pelirroja –le grite enseñándole el dedo del medio y entrando a la sala de arte.

– Maldita perra…

O.o

– ¡Tres pasos para delante, cuatro para atrás y media vuelta! –Explicaba rápidamente mientras yo trataba de imitar a todas rápidamente -¡Salto, sonrió, me estiro! –volvió a gritar.

– ¡No puedo mas! –exclame cayendo al suelo sentada. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi rostro sudado. Ni siquiera sabia por que hacia lo que el muchacho me pedía, pero que va… al principio pensé que seria divertido y fácil, pero luego de tres horas, practicando sin parar, dándonos cinco minutos para beber agua, me di cuenta, que era feo y difícil

– ¡Higurashi! ¡Levántese! –grito tomándome del brazo. Yo me solté del agarre -¿¡Como se atreve a hacer eso!? –pregunto horrorizada.

Role los ojos y suspire, levantándome del suelo, con todas las miradas incrédulas puestas en mí.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo –me disculpe saliendo del lugar.

O.o

Cómo te sentirías si… de un momento a otro… ¿tu vida diera un cambio radical? Pues si no han pensado en la respuesta aun, yo la se y les digo, que no es nada bonito, por que los sentimientos se juntan y se mezclan, tu cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, tu vena, tanto la del cuello como la del brazo derecho, comienza a palpitar. Tu corazón late de una manera lenta, sin ganas, y tu no entiendes, por que te sientes aturdida…

Piensas que todo es un maldito sueño, un estupido y horrible sueño, en el cual, tú hoy eres el centro de atención. La gente pasa a tu alrededor –como de costumbre –te sonríen y te notan, aguarden… eso si es extraño. Mi entrecejo esta fruncido, mientras paso extrañada entre la gente, la cual, me saludan… yo no ago otra cosa que mirarlos como si fueran un bicho raro…

El sudor se hizo presente en mi frente y de un momento a otro, siento mi estomago revuelto. Corro, empujando a las personas y entro al baño, el cual, por suerte, estaba desabitado y me miro al espejo con desesperación. Mis manos se aferran al lavabo, mientras que mi mirada se pierde en mis propios ojos y una voz… esa misma voz que escuche en el funeral de mi madre estaba allí nuevamente, pidiendo a gritos que me cortara para que me sintiera bien nuevamente…

– Demonios…

Mis ojos pesan y arden, como si fuera que no había dormido en días, mientras que mis manos comienzan a temblar. Saco de mi mochila un ayile y me arremango la camiseta, mis ojos recorren las marcas viejas y ya curadas. Llevo mi mano temblorosa hasta mi brazo y apretó el filo contra mi brazo…

_¿Qué esperas?_

– No puedo –murmure exasperada, sintiendo las ganas de hacerlo, de sentir la sangre caliente y roja recorrer mi pálido brazo, llenándolo de color…

_Venga… hazlo…_

Me animo nuevamente esa voz. Apreté nuevamente con más fuerza, un hilito de sangre bajo por mi brazo y las ganas de vomitar llegaron. Tire el ayile y corrí hacia un baño disponible, donde descargue esa sustancia que me tenia incomoda…

_¿Por qué no lo has hecho?_

Me reprocho. Suspire mientras me incorporaba y me acercaba al fregadero.

_Es la segunda vez que me decepcionas…_

Moje mis manos, mi boca y mi rostro…

_Eres tan tonta…_

– Cállate –ordene molesta, mientras agarraba el ayile y lo tiraba al tacho…

_¿Ya no me quieres a tu lado?_

No respondí a la pregunta que mi mente hacia, lo quería a mi lado, pero no de esa forma, se… que yo lo atraje nuevamente cuando no debería de hacerlo, pero el cortarme… era como algo así como una droga para mi, solamente lo hacia en época de depresión, tristeza y odio, bueno, lo hacia todos los días, pero… luego dejo de gustarme y la vocecita esa me estaba hartando…

Admito, admito que me gustaba ver la sangre recorrer mi brazo pálido, pero… en cierta forma, sentía que me estaba defraudando a mi misma y a mi nueva vida…

_¿No quieres ser más mi amiga?_

– Vete…

_¡Bien! Cuando EL te haga sufrir, no acudas a mi, ni llores, por que yo no estaré mas para ti… gritaras y yo no te escuchare, el único que lo hará será la soledad de tu oscura habitación…_

– No me interesa…

O.o

– Siento la demora –dije al entrar en el salón donde preparaban las comidas para el festival –Kouga dijo que estuviera aquí a las una y treinta y son menos diez, lo lamento –me disculpe sin levantar mi mirada.

– No te preocupes –levante la mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos castaños brillosos y profundos. Su mano derecha estaba en mi hombro, como dándome apoyo y su sonrisa…

¿Me estaba sonriendo a mí?

– Soy… Soy Kagome, Un gusto –me presente. La joven sonrió ampliamente.

– Yo soy Sango y el es Miroku –presento apuntando a un joven de ojos azabaches oscuros. El joven –que por cierto era lindo –me sonrió y se acerco a mí.

– Un gusto, bella dama –murmuro coquetamente, tomando mi mano y besando la palma. Yo me sonroje.

– Ya empiezas Miroku –advirtió con vos seria Sango. El suspiro.

– Ahí Sanguito, no te pongas celosa –le dijo con voz lastimosa. Yo sonreí a medias.

– ¿Son novios? –pregunte directamente. Ambos me miraron y la joven se sonrojo, mientras que el muchacho simplemente pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

– De hecho… -comenzó la joven echa un tomate.

– Lo estamos intentando –Sango lo miro fulminante -¿Qué? –pregunto exaltado.

– Yo jamás intentaría algo contigo –le dijo fríamente mientras se iba hacia la supuesta cocina. Miroku suspiro y me miro.

– Es una chica difícil, pero de todos modos, no pierdo las esperanzas –me dijo esperanzado. Yo sonreí –Aunque… me gustaría tener algunos consejos de mujer –murmuro roncamente acercándose más a mí y de un momento a otro, sentí una mano en mi muslo.

– ¡Atrevido! –grite roja pegándole una cachetada, luego me di cuenta que le pegue sin darme cuenta, no quería pegarle, de hecho yo…

– ¡Auch! –murmuro dolido y sobandose la mejilla.

Sango se dio vuelta y nos miro interrogante por tanto escándalo, pero luego de ver la mejilla roja de Miroku, lo único que hizo fue rolar los ojos.

– ¡Ahí, perdón! –exclame con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡Me duele mucho! –se quejo tapando con su mano la mejilla entera y su ojo, el cual lo tenia cerrado. Yo me asuste.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo! –Con mi mano quite la suya y toque su mejilla –Realmente lo siento, yo…

– Si me das un beso en la mejilla me sano –afirmo dolido. Yo asentí y me acerque lentamente a su mejilla.

– Kagome, no te aconsejo que lo…

– ¡Cerdo!

¡¡Plasssh!!

Mis manos tapaban mis labios y mi cara estaba totalmente roja, mientras que mis ojos marrones miraban desaprobatoriamente y con asco a Miroku, quien, yo, al preocuparme por el golpe le quise dar un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba por hacerlo el corrió su cara y se lo di en los labios.

– ¡Kagomesita! –grito dolido sobandose ahora ambas mejillas rojas.

– ¡Por aprovechado! –exclame enojada mientras me iba con Sango.

– Por que a mi…

O.o

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? –pregunto fastidiado recorriendo todos los salones.

– ¿Quien? –pregunto una voz detrás de el.

– Ka… -se giro de repente, encontrándose con Kikio -¿Qué quieres?

– ¿A quien buscas? –pregunto celosa, evadiendo su pregunta. El enarco una ceja.

– ¿Debería de decírtelo? –le devolvió.

– Soy tu novia –aclaro.

– Eras, querrás decir –le corrigió burlón.

Ella apretó sus puños.

– Me llego a enterar que buscas a Kagome…

– Si, la estoy buscando a ella, ¿Cuál ahí? –le interrumpió el.

– ¿Me dejaste por esa mosquita muerta? –pregunto ofendida.

– No, somos amigos…

– Nosotros también éramos amigos y luego nos hicimos novios –afirmo ella.

– Uhm… puede ser… -admitió dudoso –Pero esta es otra clase de amistad –aclaro serio.

– Como si ella necesitara amigos… -murmuro para si.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Ahí Inuyasha, no seas tan idiota –le dijo perdiendo la paciencia –Ella si quiere puede tener amigos, y claro que los tuvo, por cierto, pero… ellos la abandonan por que esta demente… -le explico. El frunció el ceño –Se corta las venas, clama por el diablo… ¡Es una diabólica! –exclamo.

– Déjate de decir estupideces –le dijo frió y cortante, mientras se daba media vuelta y continuaba buscando a Kagome.

O.o

– Pásame tres huevos, por favor –me pidió extendiendo su mano. Yo me acerque a la fuente y se los pase de uno –Gracias…

– Etto… Sango… -comencé. Ella me miro de reojo –Bueno… yo… este… quería…

– Dime…

Suspire -¿A que año vas? –mentí. Eso no quería preguntarle, pero me acobarde. Ella me sonrió.

– A primero B y ¿Tu? –me devolvió.

– A primero C

– Uhm bueno, me gustaría tener una amiga de otro primero –admitió.

– ¿Enserio?

– ¿Tu quieres serlo? –me pregunto. Yo asentí entusiasmada.

– Y… ¿Miroku es tu…

– No, ni pretendo ser su novia –dijo con un eje de molestia.

– ¿Por qué no? Es lindo… -me sonroje.

– Claro que es lindo –admitió –Pero muy mujeriego para mí gusto…

– ¿No es budista? –pregunte extrañada.

– Ehm… ¿Cómo lo sabes? De todos modos, dice serlo… pero no creo que lo sea…

– Ap…

– ¿De quien hablan? –pregunto Miroku apareciendo detrás de nosotras.

– De un mujeriego –respondió Sango.

– De ti –conteste yo también. Ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos, mientras que Miroku nos miraba extrañado.

– No causa –replico ofendido.

Yo sonreí. La verdad es que la estaba pasando bien, demasiado en exceso, por que ambos eran geniales. Miroku, bueno el a pesar de tener mano rápida era un chico bastante agradable y no nos olvidemos que también era lindo, con esos ojos azabaches oscuros, como el mar de noche, iluminado por la luna… y esa luna era Sango…

Ahí ya me salio el lado poeta. ¡Asco! Role los ojos y de un momento a otro, sentí algo frió y pegajoso sobre mi mejilla y nariz. Hice una mueca y me toque con los dedos y lo mire…

– ¡Mermelada! –Exclame tratando de quitarme con un papel, Sango rió y me ensucio mas con la cuchara, quedando ahora sobre mis labios… -¡Ey! –me queje agarrando harina y aventándosela.

– Chicas… -llamo Miroku con cara de asustado. Ambas lo míranos y agarramos huevos y se lo tiramos por la cabeza -¡Me bañe hoy! –Exclamo sacándose las cáscaras del cabello azulado con asco –Va a quedar olor…

– Ahí no seas niño llorón –le reprocho Sango.

– Hahaha Miroku…

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Y sus ojos incrédulos y burlones nos recorrieron de abajo para arriba a los tres.

– Inuya…

– ¡Amigo! –Exclamo Miroku -¡Estas muchachitas están locas! –exclamo asustado y acercándose al de ojos ámbar.

– Hahahaa Miroku… ¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto riéndose.

– Esas dos –murmuro apuntándonos con su dedo.

– Me iré a limpiar –me dijo Sango al oído. Yo asentí y luego de que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha en forma de saludo se fue.

– ¡Sanguito! ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto gritando yendo tras ella.

– Kagome... –me llamo el acercándose. Yo mire atentamente cada movimiento que hacia y llevo su mano a mi nariz –Tienes… -murmuro mirándome a los ojos –Mermelada…

– Yo…

Su mano recorrió mi mejilla, su dedo pulgar toco mi labio inferior, entre abriéndolo. Yo me sonroje y mi corazón comenzó a latir en forma acelerada, lo sentía, ya que parecía que saldría por mi garganta…

El comenzó a acercarse mas a mí sin dejar de mirarme, su mano fue a parar a mi garganta, donde no dejo de acariciarme, mientras que la otra tocaba mi mejilla sonrojada…

– Inuyasha… -susurre sintiendo su calido aliento en mi cara, el cerro sus ojos, al igual que yo y cuando nuestros labios estaban por rozarse… alguien abrió la puerta…


	7. Nuevos sentimientos

_ZzZzZZ amo a Kouga.. xD es un amor.. aunque muy meloso asique.. mejor amo a Inu xD_

Lean.. ;)!

**Cáp. 7:****Nuevos sentimientos****…**

– ¡Kagome! –Exclamo entrando y separándome de Inuyasha –Es la hora –me aviso. Yo trague saliva.

– ¿La hora? –pregunte extrañada. Inuyasha permanecía quieto en su lugar, observándonos -¿A que te refieres? –inquirí.

– En treinta salimos al escenario –me recordó.

– ¡Espera! ¡Yo nunca acepte ser bailarina de tu banda! –objete.

– ¡Pero eres perfecta! –chillo. Yo negué.

– ¿De que hablan? –cuestiono Inuyasha entrando a la conversación y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a el joven Kouga.

– El joven Kouga quiere que yo… -pero el me interrumpió.

– ¿No te enseñaron a no meterte en donde no te llaman? –le pregunto molesto. Inuyasha enarco una ceja y apretó sus puños.

– A mi nadie me habla así, chucho –le devolvió el de la misma manera.

– Inuyasha… -le reproche. El me miro –No le hables de esa forma –le replique.

Si, hasta yo misma me sorprendí… ¿Acababa de defender a Kouga? ¿Al chico que conocí hace unas horas? Bueno, la actitud y el tono que uso Inuyasha contra el no me gusto para nada, además, el joven Kouga tenia razón, ¿Por qué se metía en la conversación si nadie lo había llamado?

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos, mientras largaba un pequeño gruñido y miraba de reojo a Kouga, quien se acercaba más a mí.

-Kagome… -murmuro tomando mis manos. Inuyasha se apresuro a acercarse mas a nosotros, quizás para oír lo que iba a decir… -Me halaga que te preocupes por mi –susurro con voz ronca y sensual. Yo no pude evitar sonrojar por sus palabras.

-Joven Kouga, yo…

-¡No me digas mas, Querida Kagome! –exclamo apretando mis manos contra su pecho, pude sentir su corazón, latiendo rápidamente y pegando contra su pecho.

– Aagg… -emitió Inuyasha. Lo mire extrañada por ese extraño… gruñido y el me miro fríamente.

– Kouga, lo que pasa es que… -murmure tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

– ¿Quieres bailar para mi? – pregunto. Yo me sonroje hasta las orejas.

– ¿Cómo que bailar para el? –Inquirió incrédulo Inuyasha -¡Espera! ¿Qué le has pedido que hiciera chucho? –pregunto.

– Eso a ti no te incumbe Perro –le devolvió. Inuyasha apretó sus puños y me sujeto de la muñeca fuertemente, yo hice una mueca y el me alejo de las manos de Kouga -¿Pero que demonios te pasa? –le pregunto fastidiado.

– No dejare que te le acerques –gruño.

– Tu no eres nadie para… -suspire. No se conocían y ya se peleaban, role los ojos y decidí ponerle fin a esa estupida discusión.

– Bien Kouga, bailare –acepte suspirando. A Kouga le brillaron los ojos.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto fascinado, yo asentí e Inuyasha me miro como decepcionado.

– Kagome…

– Pero no se me muy bien los pasos…

– ¡No importa! Lo único que debes hacer es acercarte a mi y menear la caderas… -explico sonriente.

– ¿Menear las caderas? –repetí nerviosa.

– Uhm… sip, luego de eso, yo mientras canto te tomo de las manos y bailamos normalmente –siguió.

– Este… yo…

– Que malos gustos tienes Kagome –opino un Inuyasha molesto y frió.

No entendía por que demonios se portaba así, ¿Qué demonios le hice? Le estaba haciendo un favor a Kouga, no era nada malo ayudar a las personas –Aunque esas personas no te devuelvan la ayuda –pero, de todas formas, Kouga era diferente, lo veía en sus ojos… por que, esta claro que estoy acostumbrada pero a la ves no, de ver ojos fríos, indiferentes y sin una pizca de calidez, en cambio los verdes de Kouga era… tan… calidos y reconfortantes, que me hacia sentir segura.

– ¡Nos vemos, cámbiate en los vestidores! –finalizo dándome un beso en la sien y yéndose animadamente. Yo sonreí y luego borre mi sonrisa para mirar a Inuyasha de mala gana.

– No debes tratarlo de esa manera –reproche. El se cruzo de brazos.

– Tu no lo conoces…

– Puede que no, pero me ah caído bien -repuse. El me miro de reojo.

– Hpm… el anda con todas las chicas bonitas, un acoston y luego a la basura –replico. Yo me sorprendí… acaso me dijo… ¿Bonita?

– Inuyasha… ¿Crees que soy bonita? –murmure apenada. El se sonrojo levemente.

– No es eso lo que quise decir, yo…

tense mi mandíbula y lo mire molesta.

– Ya me quedo claro que no –objete saliendo del salón y dejándolo solo.

– ¡Demonios!

O.o

Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, mi labio temblaba y mis ojos se movían inquietos. El bullicio, los gritos y los silbidos me estaban poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Apreté la tela de la pollera celeste clarito y mis pies se movieron inconcientemente hacia atrás, mientras que mis ojos veía con nerviosismo el hombre que hablaba sobre el escenario de madera, tratando de ganar más tiempo en el momento en que la banda se preparaba para salir.

Las chicas que estaban a mi lado comentaban ansiosas y bromeaban sobre como iban a bailar sobre el escenario. Kouga, a unos metros estaba afinando su voz y el resto, el baterista y el guitarrista estaban charlando animadamente. Mi mente creaba millones de imágenes, como que me humillaría o caería al suelo al tropezarme por mi torpeza, todos reirían y…

Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vuelta y mi vista se nublo, sentía que me faltaba el aire y el sudor hacia que mi ropa se me pegara al cuerpo, no quería bailar… no…

O.o

– ¿Qué le sucedió, chucho? –pregunto preocupado tomando a Kagome de los hombros e incorporándola aun inconsciente.

– ¡No lo se! –Exclamo agachando a la altura de Kagome y dándole pequeños golpes en la mejilla -¡Kagome! ¡Reacciona por favor!

– ¡Tu tuviste la culpa! –le grito furioso. Kouga frunció el ceño.

– Ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando se desmayo –se defendió.

– ¡Pero tu la presionaste a hacer algo que ella no quería! –le devolvió.

– Claro que no

– Se desmayo de los nervios, de pensar en que saldría mal y…

– ¡¡Cállate, perro!! Yo nunca le haría algo así a Kagome –le grito.

– Pues ya lo hiciste ¡¡Idiota!! –rujio. Los pocos que estaban allí los miraban sorprendidos y medios asustados.

– ¿Por qué en vez de discutir la llevan a la enfermería? –pregunto Sango apareciendo. Inuyasha le echo una última mirada a Kouga y levanto en brazos a Kagome, para comenzar a llevársela…

– ¡Yo también iré! –exclamo decidido. Sango lo detuvo -¿Qué?

– No te entrometas –le aclaro seria. El se sorprendió.

– Pero es que…

– Pero es que nada, Kagome se siente mal y dudo que una pelea dentro de la enfermería cuando ella este conciente le vaya a caer bien…

– Lo que digas –acepto de mala gana.

O.o

– _Ahí demonios… -masculle asustada, sintiendo mis pulmones largar y tomar oxigeno rápidamente, mi garganta dolía por la rapidez en que pasaba el aire frió y mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, lo sentía como si fuera que se encontraba en mi garganta._

_Mi flequillo comenzó a pegarse a mi frente a causa del sudor frió, mientras que mis ojos dilatados, miraban asustados a aquella persona o ser que se encontraba frente a mi. Quería huir, pero no podía, me encontraba atada en una cama matrimonial, con dos ojos rojos observándome y una sonrisa burlona pero cínica sonreírme, mostrándome sus dientes puntiagudos, como los colmillos de un perro._

– _Kagome…_

_Esa voz, esa voz era de mi madre. Abrí grandes los ojos, no podía ser que mi madre fuera aquel bicho. Era un hombre con voz de mujer o eso parecía. Su cabello largo por los hombros negro se apegaba a su rostro delgado y de facciones masculinas. Juraría que lo había visto en un lugar… ¿Pero donde?_

– _¿Quién… quien eres? –logre articular, sintiendo mi garganta seca. El hombre sonrió ampliamente…_

O.o

– Tiene una pesadilla…–murmuro preocupado sin dejar de observar como gemía y el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su frente.

– Ahí que despertarla… -opino la joven tragando saliva.

– Yo creo que no, despertara mal –negó el joven de ojos azules profundos.

– ¿Entonces que hacemos? –pregunto desesperado y observando a sus amigos.

– Esperar a que despierte…

O.o

– _No puede ser… _

– _Duerme, Kagome… es solo un sueño –me susurro al odio acariciándome el cabello. En ese momento, sentí mis parpados pesados y sin querer cerrarlos, acabe dormida…_

_Desperté exaltada, sintiendo el aire fresco entrar por el ventanal. Me incorpore en la cama, dándome cuenta que solamente había sido un sueño. Mire la ventana, aun sobre la cama y observe como las nubes negras se asomaban a lo lejos, el amanecer se estaba acercando, pero aun la habitación se encontraba a oscuras._

Entonces sentí algo que me observaba en las alturas, y me arrepentí, me arrepentí de haber girado mi rostro en ese momento, como tantas veces, no tenía que girar mi rostro para ver que era lo que me observaba, pero como siempre, lo terminaba haciendo…

_Arriba del ropero de aquella oscura habitación se encontraba alguien mirándome, vigilándome, con su rostro horrible y sus ojos… sus ojos…_

_Mi garganta ardía y mis ojos se humedecieron…_

O.o

– ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! –grite a todo pulmón sentándome de una sobre la cama. Mi respiración agitada no se calmaba y mi corazón latía con rapidez, mientras que por mis mejillas caían mis lágrimas…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando Inuyasha exaltado. Lo mire asustada, con mis ojos abiertos y comencé a temblar de miedo. El sin darme cuenta, me había abrazado con fuerza…

– Tranquila, fue un sueño… -me susurro en el oído. Trague saliva con fuerza y mi respiración se fue normalizando.

– Inuyasha –susurre sin fuerzas y mis lagrimas cayeron aun mas –Tengo miedo –lo abrase, me aferre a el con fuerza, no queriendo soltarlo, por primera vez… recordaba esa pesadilla que me vivía atormentando por las noches…

– Tranquila… -me beso el cabello.

– Gracias…

– ¿Por? –pregunto interesado una vez que yo me tranquilice y me soltó.

– Por estar conmigo –le sonreí y el también lo hizo.

– No soy el único que esta contigo –me reconforto.

– ¿No?

– Esta Sango, Miroku y… aunque me cueste admitirlo, también el chucho… Kouga –me miro tiernamente y yo largue un suspiro de alivio.

– ¿No es otro sueño, verdad?

El sonrió.

– Espero que no…

– De todas maneras, Gracias –le repetí nuevamente. El me abrazo unos momentos y me soltó, en ese momento entro Sango y Miroku.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –me pregunto Sango.

– Bien –murmure. Sango me miro desconfiada –Enserio, estoy bien –y sonreí. Sango suspiro.

– La enfermera dijo que estas con las defensas bajas –me reprocho Miroku.

– Uhm…

– ¿No comes? –cuestiono Inuyasha. Yo asentí, claro que era mentira, desde que mi madre estuvo en el hospital yo no había comido muy bien.

– ¿Segura? –insistió Sango.

– Bueno, yo…

– ¡Lo sabia! –exclamo molesta.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué no comes? –pregunto interesado Miroku

– Si que como, es que con la enfermedad que había tenido mi madre… bueno, algunos días me olvida de comer –susurre.

– Su madre murió hace unos días –termino de contar la historia Inuyasha. Yo sentí una punzada en mi corazón y los problemas mayores me vinieron como flashes. Se me habían olvidado al verme rodeada por mis, ahora, amigos, pero ahora había otra cosa que estaba en mi lista de prioridades… ¿Dónde viviría?

No escuchaba a Sango reprocharme, ni mucho menos a Miroku sentir lastima por mi. Era como oídos sordos, solamente veía como movían sus labios, pero a decir verdad, mi mente estaba en otro lado… Kikio me había dado hasta mañana para irme oficialmente de la casa y no tenia muchas cosas, así que, ese no era el problema si no que…

– Kagome, ¿Me estas escuchando?

No tenia dinero, ni trabajo, ósea, que había quedado en la calle…

– ¡¡Kagome!! –levante la mirada asustada.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Me estabas escuchando?

– Eh si… lo siento –murmure distraída. Los tres suspiraron y Sango volvió a hablar.

– Te estaba diciendo si no…

Tenia que hablar con Bankotsu, el a pesar de sus tratos era un poco mas razonable, le pediría que me diera mas tiempo hasta que encuentre trabajo y me pueda ir… ¿Y si no quería? Ahí demonios… estaba metida en un callejón sin salida… si solo mi madre no hubiera muerto…

Uhm… mire a Sango como prestándole atención, pero en realidad no estaba mirándola, si no que, mi mirada estaba puesta en lo lejos… entonces, una imagen se me vino a la cabeza…

– ¡Sarah! –exclame levantándome de la cama de un salto.

– ¿Qué sucede con ella? –pregunto Miroku. Pero yo lo ignore.

– Ella me ayudara –murmure decidida y saliendo de la habitación.

– ¡Espera Kagome! –grito Inuyasha.

– Ignoro toda mi charla –comento Sango poniendo una mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos.

– Ahí que entenderla, esta pasando un mal momento –dijo Miroku suspirando.

– Iré con ella –murmuro Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación.

– Uhm…

– ¿Uhm que, Miroku?

– Yo creo que Inuyasha esta…

O.o

Caminaba rápidamente por lo corredores, buscando algún inicio de Sarah, mi ayuda. Ella era comprensiva, no mucho, pero algo era. Sabría que si le pedía ayuda ella me la daría, le pediría dinero y si decía que no… pare en seco, justo en la puerta del gimnasio, donde todos cantaban emocionados una canción que no entendía muy bien, pero luego comencé a escucharla bien, por que al parecer, solamente cantaban el estribillo.

**Tu… que me haces soñar...  
y a las estrellas llegar…  
con solo pensarte baby…  
Tu… que me sueles llenar  
eres mi aire vital…  
sin ti no respiro  
lady…**

**Tú no te imaginas, **

**La falta que me haces…  
cuando no te tengo cerca  
me muero por llamarte…**

¿El que cantaba era Kouga? Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido cuando pude divisarlo entre la multitud, sobre el escenario, cantando con sus ojos entre abiertos. El ritmo era algo así como reggaeton, no me gustaba esa clase de música, pero parece que esta iba a ser la excepción.

**Desde que te eh conocido  
yo vivo  
tan feliz…**

**Ahí nena no sabes cuanto  
te quiero**

En ese momento, la música dejo de sonar para dejar lugar a los aplausos y a los gritos eufóricos.

-Kag, me enamoraste –finalizo en un suspiro antes de salir del escenario. Yo abrí los ojos enormemente y me quede sin aliento.

¿Acaso se refería a mí?

– Kagome –murmuro agitado alguien detrás de mí. Yo me gire -¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto preocupado, yo sonreí emocionada.

– ¡Nada! –exclame suspirando.

– ¿Por qué estas roja?

– Es que… ahí… nada – balbucee haciendo énfasis con mis manos. El frunció el ceño extrañado. Yo lo tome del brazo y comencé a jalarlo hasta llevarlo al patio de la preparatoria.

– Vamos a buscar a Sarah –le dije.

– ¿Sarah? ¿La del grupo de porristas? –pregunto interesado. Yo asentí mirando para todos lados -¿Es tu amiga?

Yo hice una mueca.

– Algo así –respondí dudosa. El suspiro y paro en seco. Yo me gire.

– ¿Para que la buscas? –cuestiono.

– Es que… bueno… yo… -balbucee bajando la mirada, pero sin soltarlo del brazo.

– Puedes confiar en mí –me animo. Yo asentí y cuando levante la mirada para contarle, me encontré con una sorpresa, detrás de Inuyasha estaba Kikio, observándonos… con mala cara.

En esos pocos segundos, cuando me di cuenta que Kikio miraba mi mano yo hice lo mismo y me di cuenta que me aferraba a Inuyasha. Lo solté rápidamente y levante la mirada.

– Kikio…

– ¿Kikio? –repitió extrañado Inuyasha. Yo lo mire y con mis ojos le hice una seña que se encontraba detrás de el, el se giro y la miro serio.

– Debo suponer que no hace falta que pida explicaciones, ¿Verdad? –replico Kikio. Yo trague saliva.

– No, no es lo que piensas es que Inuyasha me estaba…

– Inuyasha, solamente te diré que te amo –le hablo Kikio con sus ojos humedecidos.

– Kikio, el no estaba… -trate de arreglar la situación, pero fue tarde. Kikio me mando una mirada de odio.

– Contigo, hablaremos en la casa, perdón, quiero decir, en mi casa –corrigió con maldad.

Inuyasha suspiro.

– No te la agarres con tu hermana, que ella no estaba haciendo nada, yo la estaba ayudando a… -hablo por fin Inuyasha.

– Ahí Inuyasha, no digas que esa ratita muerta es mi hermana, por favor, me humillas –hablo con asco.

– No hables así de…

– ¡Basta! –Grite cansada –Kikio, después hablamos

– Bien, por cierto… -murmuro -¿Buscaste un lugar donde vivir?

– Eso no te incumbe…

– Okey –hizo una mueca y miro nuevamente a Inuyasha –Fue bueno mientras duro, pero, aquí… termina lo nuestro –afirmo Kikio, sin una pizca de tristeza –Cuanto esta perra no te satisfasca, búscame –finalizo guiñándole el ojo y tratando de acariciarle la mejilla, por lo que Inuyasha hizo ademán de alejarse.

Inuyasha me miro a mi confuso.

– ¿Te echo de tu casa? –pregunto.

– De todos modos yo me iba a ir –conteste sin importancia.

– ¿Y para que buscas a Sarah?

– Para pedirle dinero

– ¿Dinero?

– Claro –respondí girándome y buscándola -¿Con que crees que alquilare un departamento?

– Nos tienes a nosotros –yo me gire nuevamente –Digo… puedes quedarte en la casa de alguno…

– Pero es que…

– Sango vive sola –continuo –Puedes pedirle a ella que te aloje algunos meses…

– No creo que quiera…

O.o

Suspire una vez más, antes de agarrar el picaporte y girarlo con temor. No quería entrar, pero otra no tenia. En la sala, se encontraba Kikio, seria y a su lado, Bankotsu con sus ojos cerrados.

– Eh…

– Hasta que llegas, pequeña zorra –empezó Kikio, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a mí.

– No hacia falta que terminaras con Inuyasha por un mal entendido –apunte. Ella rió levemente, con un toque de burla y descaro.

– Yo termine con el por que quería, no por que te encontré con el –corrigió.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ahí pequeña zorra –suspiro -¿Por qué eres tan inocente?

O.o

– Bueno, Kagome, tu dormirás en el cuarto que antes era de mi hermano –me explico ella sonriente. Yo asentí apenas.

– Gracias –murmure.

– No ahí problema, eres mi amiga ¿Recuerdas?

– De todos modos, gracias…

Ella me abrazo por leves segundos y luego se separo, me sirvió un vaso de jugo y nos sentamos sobre una pequeña mesa para desayuno que estaba en la cocina. La mire de reojo, y note sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte. Ella me miro, sus ojos castaños brillaban más de lo normal y sus labios curvaban una amplia sonrisa. Dejo el vaso de lado y aspiro hondo –Si no quieres decirme no ahí…

– Miroku me pidió para ser su novia… -comenzó suspirando y mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior.

– ¿Cómo así? ¿No era que tu no tendrías nada con el? –pregunte burlonamente.

– Si, dije eso, pero el dijo que había cambiado…

– Oh…

– Y además….

– ¿Además? –anime.

– Me dijo que ya no aguantaba más y quería hacerlo conmigo –contó con terrible pesar y con un sonrojo en toda su cara, hasta me pareció un tomate, pero no entendí por que se sonrojo…

– ¿Hacerlo? –repetí extrañada. Sango me miro confusa por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

– Ahí Kag… -suspiro. Yo enarque una ceja -¿Enserio eres tan inocente?

Yo me sorprendí y aparte mi mirada, para mirar a la nada y recordar las palabras de Kikio…

– _Ahí pequeña zorra –suspiro -¿Por qué eres tan inocente?_

¿Inocente? ¿A que se referían con inocente? ¿Qué era una tonta que no se da cuenta de lo que hay en la vida? ¿Es eso? Suspire y cerré mis ojos. Yo no quiero ser inocente, no quiero ser una chica tonta sin cerebro que no entiende de lo que hablan las demás chicas… yo quiero…

– ¿Kag?

– ¿Cómo hago para dejar de ser inocente? –le pregunte directamente, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

– ¿Eh?

_Esto es algo asi como una cosa rara que salio de mi mente. Aun no se a donde llegara este finc.. xD _¿Tiene algo de inteeres lo que digo? No xD mejor dejen revienws ..  
Por si se olvidan, click en Go :)!


	8. Fiestas

_Lime... interesante.. ;) abstengansen pervertidas! yo no tendre la culpa si luego tienen pesadillas xDDD_

**Cáp. 8:**

**Fiestas…**

¿Alguna ves sintieron la euforia de gritar y tirarte de un séptimo piso? Pues les digo, que yo si. Habían pasado dos semanas, en las cuales me sentía encerrada e interactiva, sentía que me faltaba algo y ese algo, era la sangre.

Quizás me este volviendo vampiro, pero ustedes no saben lo que se siente querer algo y abstenerte, por que sabes que las personas que están a tu lado se decepcionaran de ti. El miedo de quedarte nuevamente sola te invade, tu habitación parase mas chiquita de lo normal y tus pulmones necesitan más aire del habitual y entonces, es cuando experimentas la desesperación…

Quiero pero no quiero. Necesito pero no puedo. Lloro pero las lágrimas no salen. Me duelen los músculos, pero a la vez es un cosquilleo. Mis ojos pesan, pero no quiero dormir. Necesito soñar, pero no me gusta.

¿Entonces que demonios quiero?

Me siento atada a ellos, pero a la vez no. Por que mi vida ahora es libre, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero a la vez no, por que aunque quiero hacer las cosas por mi misma el pensamiento de defraudar a alguien me invade y entonces, solamente tengo que aguantar la desesperación de correr hacia el baño y cortarme, estoy en medio de una abstinencia… la cual yo acepte, pero nunca pensé que seria fácil…

después de todo, mi subconciencia siempre tuvo razón, la vida, no es fácil…

El chirriante sonido del despertado me hace abrir los ojos con pesar. Pestañee varias veces mientras me incorporaba y con mi mano trataba de alcanzar el despertador para apagarlo. Suspire mientras miraba por la ventana, el cielo estaba negro, seguramente llovería…

– Bien, otro día en el planeta tierra…

O.o

Un sonido en seco se escucho retumbar en aquella casa gigantesca, en la cual solo habitaban dos personas. Los pasos rápidos y los vidrios romperse, escaleras arriba, hacia que cualquiera que estuviera allí que algo no andaba bien… la puerta de una de las habitación se cerro de golpe, para luego, escuchar un grito desesperado, asustado y desolador, para luego escuchar a la nada…

Un hombre apareció en el comienzo de las escaleras, con expresión cansada y seria. Sus ojos negros como la noche te transmitían odio y maldad. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, de a uno, con pasos fuertes y pesados.

– Solamente me causan problemas –mascullo apretando con su mano izquierda el barandal de madera, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro –Matare a esa mocosa…

O.o

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y dejando la mitad de mi brazo en la mesa de atrás. Suspire mientras observaba al muchacho de cabello negro con algunas mechitas rubias, hacer un ejercicio desesperado.

– ¿Tanto te preocupa el estudio? –pregunte intrigada. En realidad, lo había pensado, pero no me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta. El muchacho levanto su mirada oscura para posarse en la mía y frunció el ceño –Yo no logro concentrarme en clases –continué sin importarme su mirada extraña –Tengo peores cosas en que preocuparme…

– A veces, el concentrarte en otra cosa te ayuda a olvidar –aconsejo con voz grave y ronca. Yo hice una mueca y me gire, mirando al frente y observando a los demás entrar animadamente al salón…

– Uhm… olvidar…

– ¡Kagome! –grito alguien.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte mirando a Sango, quien se sentó alado mió.

– Por la noche harán una fiesta en lo de Kira, ¿Vamos? –pregunto.

– Pero es que…

– Kagome, no puedo hacer que dejes de ser inocente, deja de preocuparte por eso –me reprocho. Yo enarque una ceja, a decir verdad, había olvidado ese tema, ya que esa noche, cuando le pregunte sobre…

_– ¿Cómo hago para dejar de ser inocente? –le pregunte directamente, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos._

– ¿Eh?

– _¿Cómo hago para…_– _No, no, ya entendí –comprendió ella suspirando –A lo que me refiero es que, ¿Cómo dejar de ser inocente? _

– _Tú has dicho que si era inocente –le recordé._– _Si, pero yo lo dije en el sentido en que no captas las indirectas –explico._

– _¿Cómo que no entiendo?_– _Haber, un ejemplo –puso una mano en su mentón y frunció el ceño –Si un chico apareciera y te dijera que quiere ir contigo a su habitación, para… 'estudiar' –hizo énfasis. Yo la mire interesada -¿Tu aceptaras?_– _Claro –respondí rápidamente._– _Ves, no entendiste _

– _Pero si has dicho que…_– _Kag –suspiro –Hoy en día, los chicos no quieren ir a sus habitaciones a estudiar, ¿Comprendes? –explico._– _O sea que quieren…_– _Si, tener sexo –admitió. _

– _Uhm, entonces… no aceptar invitación de chicos a sus habitaciones…_– _¡exacto! A menos que sea tu novio…_

O.o

– Señor…

– ¿Qué quieres, Kohaku? –pregunto secamente, sin mirarlo, ya que estaba mas interesado en observar la ventana que daba la vista hacia la ciudad…

– Al parecer ella no lo tiene –respondió.

– ¿Y el otro?

– Tampoco, al parecer lo tiene esa mujer llamada, Kagome –afirmo. El hombre se dio vuelta de repente, con expresión fría.

– Haz dicho… ¿Kagome? –el joven asintió –Bien…

– ¿La traemos?

– No, aun no… -respondió girándose nuevamente –Primero, la observaremos un poco y jugaremos con su frágil alma…

O.o

Pensó que seria fácil esquivarlo o perderlo. Pensó que se olvidaría de el y no gastaría su tiempo en buscarlo, pero se equivoco…

El jamás se olvido de _el_…

El en ese entonces, cinco años atrás, era un simple chiquillo, un niño de mama, el cual no sabía mucho de la vida, y que apostaba confiado, sin tener problemas…

Pero un día, justo entro el al juego que mantenía _el _con sus amigos y se intereso por el juego y por la apuesta. Y ahí fue cuando hizo algo que jamás tuvo que haber echo…

_apostar._

Aposto el dinero ganado, mas un par de cosas que el quería. Pero _el _deseaba mas de lo que tenia, necesitaba mas para destruirlo, para apostar algo que acabara con su vida, el quería… su primer amor.

Como un tonto chiquillo acepto, pensando que las chicas no iban a interferir en su vida y que no lo destruiría, pero como había dicho, había sido un tonto…

el no pensó en el mañana, el pensó en el hoy y que nada pasaría. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta, que el volvería a Japón, para arruinar su vida e interesarse en las chicas que a el le gustan, para sacarle las cosas que el quería o amaba, el regresaría para…

_Arruinarle la vida…_

O.o

– Nee Sango –la llame dudosa. Ella me miro -¿Haz visto a Inuyasha? –pregunte.

– Creo que andaba con Ryuk de tercero –respondió tranquilamente bebiendo su jugo. Yo apoye el codo sobre la mesa de mármol y mi cabeza entre las palmas de mis manos mientras miraba aburrida a los demás pasar.

– Uhm… Que sueño…

– Oe… ¿Kagome?

– ¿Qué sucede? –cuestione mirándola de reojo con los ojos entre abiertos.

– ¿Te gusta Inuyasha? –pregunto picara.

– No –respondí secamente.

– Ahm…

– ¿Por?

– Falsas ilusiones –respondió comiendo un pebete.

– Uhm… es solo un amigo

– No existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer –afirmo ella.

– Eso no lo sabemos –contradije yo.

– Miroku y yo éramos amigos –insistió.

– A mi me gusta otra persona –admití.

– ¿Quién?

– Se llama Kouga, ¿Lo conoces? –pregunte interesada. Ella asintió.

– El peor enemigo de Inuyasha…

– ¿Por?

– Por que Kouga es… como decirlo… siempre se sale con la suya…

– ¿Uhm?

– El siempre consigue lo que quiere…

O.o

Marco los números rápidamente, mientras que esperaba ansioso que atendieran. Sonó tres veces y la voz de un hombre se escucho.

– Así que era cierto –murmuro entre dientes.

Una risa se escucho del otro lado.

– _Era una sorpresa, hermanito…_

El gruño.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunto de mala gana.

– _Hace rato, las compañías de avión no cambian_ –respondió tranquilamente mientras suspiraba.

– ¿Por qué volviste?

– _Eso es obvio, Inuyasha_

– No puedo creer que volvieras por semejante estupidez –se burlo irónico.

– _Una apuesta es una apuesta y yo las cumplo_ –afirmo.

– ¿En donde estas?

– _Eso lo sabrás en su debido tiempo, Inuyasha…_

– ¡Demonios, Sesshumaru! –exclamo frustrado. Pero el hombre del otro lado corto la llamada –Maldito…

O.o

Me bañe, me cambie y me peine. Sango estaba aun lado pintándome los parpados de violeta oscuro, mientras que yo, me delineaba los ojos de negro. Se separo de mí y yo me mire al espejo. La pollera negra hacia juego con mi blusa blanca que dejaba ver la línea de mis senos. Entre abrí mis labios y les puse brillo.

– Uhm… ahora si no pareces inocente –afirmo Sango. Yo sonreí.

– ¿Tu crees?

– Claro, además de que Kouga caerá a tus pies.

– ¡Entonces, vamos! –exclame emocionada, esperando encontrarme con Kouga en la fiesta…

O.o

Las luces de colores como la discoteca, el humo del cigarrillo, la música a todo lo que da y los locos ebrios drogadictos habitaban aquella casa en esos momentos. Una casa gigante, de colores cremas y un hermoso patio con piscina. Sonreí emocionada, mi primera fiesta y la primera vez que me animaba a venir a una donde había muchos conocidos para mí, pero no para ellos.

– ¿Entramos?

– Hasta quedarnos sin hígado –repuse burlona. Ella asintió.

– Hasta el amanecer –afirmo.

O.o

– Amigo, esto es demasiado genial –comento jadeante, mientras abrazaba a una rubia por la cintura.

– Tu la estas pasando de maravilla, mientras que yo…

el muchacho de coleta y ojos verdes tomo a una chica que pasaba por allí de la muñeca y se la planto frente al otro muchacho.

– ¿Qué sucede, lindo? –cuestiono ebria.

– Complace a mi amigo –ordeno.

– Uhm… -dudo pasando sus dedos juguetones hasta detrás de su nuca, para envolverlo con sus brazos y jugar con su cabello negro -¿Qué deseas? –cuestiono con voz sensual.

– Vamos, Ren –animo el ojiverde.

– ¡Kouga, tengo novia! –exclamo.

– Tenías, tu novia termino contigo, ¿Recuerdas?

– Ahm…

– Ahora vengo –aviso Kouga –Ven hermosa –le susurro en el oído a la rubia.

O.o

1 a.m.

– ¡¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!! –gritaba todos eufóricos, haciendo una pequeña ronda, mientras que el centro se encontraba un muchacho de cabello castaño con otro joven de cabello verde. Si, raro, pero seguramente mi vista estaba comenzando a funcionar mal.

El de cabello castaño bebió hasta la mitad de la botella y termino escupiendo todo, ya no aguantaba mas, estaba ebrio. Mientras que el otro dejo de beber para mirar triunfal a su contrincante, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

– ¡Gano Sai! –grito emocionado.

Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. Sai salio de la ronda para dirigirse corriendo hacia un tacho y comenzar a vomitar. El de cabello verde termino rodando por el pasto y cayo a la piscina.

– Hahaha –reí observando al otro flotar sobre el agua.

– ¿Juegas? –me pregunto tocándome el hombro. Yo lo mire –Solo un par de vasos…

– Mmm –dude –Que mas da…

O.o

Quien diría… que un par de vasos, ¿se convertirían en cinco combinados? Uno no lo sabe, no cuando compite. No tienes noción del tiempo, ni de la cuenta. Solo sabes que estas ebrio y que tus pasos se convierten en pasos errados y tambaleos, tu cabeza da vueltas, tus ojos se nublan y tu estomago parece estar apunto de estallar…

– haha

Reí como tonta al chocarme contra la pared. Andaba en busca de un baño, quería orinar, me estaba orinando…

– Ups

Abrí mis ojos de repente al chocarme contra alguien.

– ¿Quién te mando a pasar por mi camino? –reproche con voz rara, mientras que un eructo se me escapaba y el gusto de la cerveza y de la granadina me invadió.

– Si te diriges a las habitaciones… -dijo con un leve hip en su voz, mientras que con su dedo me señalaba –Te recomiendo que no vayas…

– ¿Qué hay?

– Orgía –respondió siguiendo con su camino. Yo enarque una ceja y role los ojos.

_¿Qué demonios es orgía? _Me pregunte mentalmente.

– Al diablo –masculle siguiendo mi búsqueda.

O.o

¡Lo encontré! Lo había encontrado. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de arriba, recostado sobre la cama con los ojos entre abiertos y con su ropa desarreglada. Sonreí, no quería hacerlo, pero mis pies se movieron inconcientemente, haciendo que me acercara a la cama matrimonial y me sentara en el borde.

El me miro con ojos desorbitados, estaba ebrio, estábamos _ebrios _y no éramos conciente de nada, ni de cuando el me rodeo el cuello con sus manos, ni tampoco, de cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, para comenzar un beso salvaje y rápido.

Mis manos se movieron rápidamente sobre su pecho musculoso, sacándole la camisa y me separe de el, sin dejar de mirarlo, me senté sobre su cadera, moviéndome sensualmente sobre el.

El gimió con fuerza, casi como un ronquido y llevo sus manos hacia mi cadera, apretándome mas contra el. Gemí y me agache nuevamente hacia el, besándole la comisura de los labios, mordiéndole levemente, el paso la lengua sobre mis labios y de un momento a otro lo sentí dentro mió.

Indagando en mi boca, saboreándome y rozando su lengua contra la mía. Sentía como algo recorría mis venas con rapidez, y mi corazón bombear con fuerza. Me separe de el, por falta de aire y el me giro sobre la cama, poniéndome debajo de el, y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban de deseo.

Algo apretó contra mi vientre y mis piernas, sin mi permiso, rodearon su cadera, haciendo que yo me corriera mas arriba y lo pude sentir, su erección chocando contra mi sexo. Gemí cerrando mis ojos, aun manteníamos nuestras ropas, pero, ya no aguantábamos más…

-Kagome –gimió ronco. Yo sonreí y el volvió a besarme, comenzando a sacarme la blusa ligera que llevaba, tocándome los senos por arriba del sostén, sacándome pequeños suspiros de placer, acariciándome cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi deseo incrementara, quería entregarme a el…

-Hazlo –gemí. El se arrodillo, yo sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a tratar de sacarse el cinto, yo sonreí y me incorpore, comenzando a ayudarlo, se saco el pantalón y volvió a recostarse sobre mi –Kouga… -susurre jadeante.

– Kagome… Kagome… -repitió besando nuevamente mis labios.

Yo había quedado en ropa interior, casi desnuda ante el, faltaba solo la ultima prenda para que el me hiciera suya, pero algo sucedió… de repente, escuche un grito, el se giro y cuando yo trate de mirar, una luz me dejo ciega…

O.o

– Kagome…

Arrugue mi frente y apreté mis ojos con fuerza…

– Kagome… -volvió a llamarme aquella voz.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? –pregunte de mala gana.

– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto esa voz preocupada.

– No –masculle.

Era de mañana, mi cabeza me dolía mucho al igual que palpitaba. Mis ojos se negaban a permanecer abiertos y mi boca apestaba, si, estaba cerca del retrete, con mi cara colgando, estaba vomitando…

– ¿No crees que te pasaste? –me reprocho. Yo gruñí por lo bajo.

– Un poco de compasión –le recrimine incorporándome y lavándome la cara con agua fría y cepillándome los dientes.

– ¿Nunca haz bebido? –interrogo.

Yo no conteste, simplemente me entretuve lavándome la boca con agua.

– ¿Kag?

– No, nunca lo eh echo –dije con pesar.

Deje de mirarme al espejo y salí del baño, encontrándome con Sango sentada en mi cama, mirándome con preocupación.

– Te haz pasado –repitió nuevamente suspirando y levantándose de la cama, al ver que yo me dirigía a ella y me tiraba boca abajo, largando un suspiro de alivio…

– ¿Cómo llegue? –pregunte.

– Creo que con Inuyasha –contesto dudosa. Yo al escuchar su nombre me gire de repente, con mis ojos abiertos, olvidando el dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Dijiste Inuyasha? –pregunte incrédula. Ella asintió.

– ¿Qué tiene?

Yo moví mis ojos inquieta, y una sensación de intranquilidad me recorrió el cuerpo.

– ¿Kag? –me llamo frunciendo el ceño. Yo negué y apoye mi rostro contra la almohada, hundiéndolo.

– No pasa nada –murmure girándome y quedando de costado con la mirada entre abierta mirando a la pared -¿Tu con quien viniste? –pregunte en un susurro ronco.

– Con Miroku –contesto sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Ambas guardamos silencio, por varios minutos…

– ¿Dijo algo? –pregunte después de un rato.

– ¿Quién? –dijo sin entender.

– Inuyasha –dije con un suspiro.

– Aah… -suspiro –No, me pareció raro no verlo ebrio, pero al parecer estaba molesto –admitió.

– ¿Y eso por que?

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué me pareció no verlo ebrio o…

– ¡Por que estaba molesto! –exclame girándome y mirándola a los ojos, los cuales, estaban confundidos mirándome.

– No lo se –respondió desviando su mirada.

O.o

– ¡Demonios amigo! –Exclamo frustrado -¿Me puedes decir que diablos te sucede? –cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

– Ya te dije que nada –contesto secamente. El chico de ojos azules profundos dejo escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Combinaste mucho anoche, y te sientes mal? –pregunto interesado. El negó -¿Kikio no quiso hacerlo contigo? –Suspiro –Si es eso, no te preocupes, una mujer no puede vivir sin sexo –afirmo orgulloso. Su amigo lo miro con mala cara -¿No es eso?

– No

– ¿Entonces?

– Ahí Miroku, ya me tienes harto, ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, como molestar a una de tus mujeres? –le replico. El se cruzo de brazos.

– Solamente estoy interesado en…

– ¿Y a mi que? –Interrumpió –No me siento bien, vete –ordeno acostándose en su cama y cerrando sus ojos.

– Ahí veces que no te entiendo –repuso.

– …

_  
_– ¿Qué viste en la fiesta para que te sientas mal? –pregunto preocupado. El no respondió –Inuyasha, no recuerdo muy bien lo de anoche, estaba ebrio y me gustaría que me cuentes…

– Le pegue a Kouga –respondió rápidamente –Además de que vuelve Sesshumaru…

– No, no, espera –pidió -¿Qué hiciste, ¿¡Que!? –exclamo.

O.o

– Hola Inuyasha –salude animadamente. Pero el no contesto, paso por mi lado, ignorándome.

Me quede estática, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? Lo observe mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Muchas chicas lo miraban como si fuera algo comestible, baah eso no va al caso, el problema es que el me ignoro y lo peor de todo, es que no sabia que le pasaba…

– ¡Inuyasha! –lo llame mientras corría detrás de el, sin embargo, el no se detuvo.

Entro al salón, acomodo sus cosas en el ultimo asiento y se sentó, mirando por la ventana con atención. Aproveche la ocasión –que estábamos solos –y me ubique delante de el, girando mi cuerpo y quedando frente a frente. El suspiro y lo vi tensarse.

– Nee Inuyasha –repetí en un susurro.

–…

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte interesada. El entonces, me miro, fue una milésima de segundos, cuando se levanto de su asiento…

– ¡Amigo! –saludo abrazando compinche a un morocho y saliendo del salón, dejándome sola…

Me quede helada, esa mirada que me dio, era fría e indiferente. Lo sentí claramente y lo entendí. El no quería ser más mi amigo. Sentí algo estrujarse dentro mió, y las lagrimas humedecieron mis ojos. Apoye mis brazos sobre el banco y descanse mi cabeza mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Nuevamente me habían dejado sola, nuevamente…

– ¡Kagome! –exclamo alguien sentándose a mi lado. Pero yo no levante la mirada, por que sabia que se trataba de Sango -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto acariciándome el cabello.

– Inuyasha –solloce.

-¿Qué pasa con el? –pregunto interesada.

-No quiere ser más mi amigo –conteste.

Quizás para ustedes es una estupidez llorar por eso, por alguien que fue mi amigo por semanas, pero para mi era algo importante, era mi primer amigo, no se si verdadero, pero el fue quien me estaba enseñando lo que era la amistad… sonaba cursi, seguramente, pero aunque no estaba sola, de todos modos me sentía sola, literalmente.

Sentía que mi mundo cayo nuevamente abajo, y por tercera vez en mi vida, todo se oscureció…

Continuara..

_Por cierto, preguntas, comentarios y criticas click en GO. Siempre que pregunten algo lo respondere a travez de aqui ;)! gracias por sus revienws..._


	9. Una confecion a la escucha

_JOjojojo... xD_

Los sordos no son sordos, simplemente se hacen sordos para escuchar lo que no pueden escucuchar.

xD no busco que entiendan ese.. mensaje.. xD lo puse por que.. no se, se me vino a la cabeza y ¡ya! ¿Okey!? no jodan.. ja ya me altere.. lo siento.. espero que les guste este cap.. como siempre agradesco sus.. rewiens.. ;)!

**Cáp. 9:****Una confesión a la escucha.**

Me encontraba arriba de la terraza, sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en los grandes edificios que desde allí se podían apreciar. El te daba calor en ese día frió, pero el sol no me ayudaba, igual titiritaba de frió como si hubiera salido de la ducha y el viento helado entrara por algún agujerito haciendo que me pusiera piel de gallina y mis piernas se adormecieran.

El invierno se estaba acercando y con ella los días lluviosos y oscuros. Este era uno de los pocos días que pude apreciar el sol luego de dos semanas de lluvias constantes, en donde el sol, ni tiempo de salir tenia…

– Kagome… -me llamo alguien con un susurro varonil. Levante mi mirada, encontrándome con la de Kouga. Sonrió y se sentó aun lado mió -¿Cómo estas? –me pregunto sonriente.

Yo sonreí a medias.

– Mejor –conteste con un murmullo. El paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco mas a el, haciéndome sentir mas calentita entre sus brazos.

– Kagome, yo… -comenzó nervioso. Yo lo mire –Con respecto lo de la fiesta de Kira…

_Uhm… estaba muy ebria para recordarlo, gracias a Sango estuve una semana roja como un tomate…_

– No hay problema –interrumpí con un suspiro.

– Es que…

– Kouga, estábamos ebrios… -le recordé.

– Bueno si, pero de todos modos… tu sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quieras –afirmo tomándome ambas manos frías. Yo mire nuestras manos entrezaladas y luego sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban emocionados…

Valla… ¿Será amor?

– Kagome, desde el primer día, en que te vi entrar por aquella puerta de metal yo…

– Desde hace cinco años que estoy en este lugar –murmure soltándome de sus manos y volviendo a mi habitual pose. El suspiro.

– Lo se, y detesto decirte esto pero…

– ¿Pero que, Kouga? –interrumpí mirándolo fijamente. El trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

– Me deje llevar por sus palabras –murmuro. Yo fruncí el ceño –Kikio me había dicho que tu…

Deje escapar una carcajada y el me miro extrañado.

– ¿Te dijo que tenia un problema mental? Y que por eso estaba sola… ¿No? –afirme burlona. El asintió –Solo Kikio dice estupideces –dije con un suspiro mirando las nubes.

– Lo se y lo siento –susurro observando también el cielo.

Hice una mueca y lo mire nuevamente.

– ¿Estas enamorado? –pregunte repentinamente. El se sorprendió.

– Si –respondió con un suspiro.

– Uhm… ¿Y de quien? –dije interesadamente.

– Espero que no te enojes…

– ¿Y por que debería de hacerlo? –le devolví confusa.

– Por que de quien estoy enamorado, es de ti –confeso con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas…

O.o

– ¡Demonios! –exclamo pateando con fuerza la bolsa de arena que se encontraba frente a el. Miro con atención la puerta abrirse y suspiro, camino un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dejo caer en la banca.

– ¡Hola amor! –Saludo energéticamente dando brinquitos y proporcionándole un corto beso en sus labios -¿Cómo estas? –pregunto sentándose a su lado.

– Bien –contesto mirándola a los ojos, por cierto… su rostro estaba más pálido del normal. Frunció el ceño extrañado.

– ¿Sabes que? Encontré un departamento mucho mejor que en anterior. Tiene un living al estilo de Sakura Kito, la mujer mas codiciada de todo Japón –Contó emocionada - La habitación tiene un estilo satánico, por que dice que antes permaneció a una estrella de rock con depresión –hizo una mueca y el amago con que rolaria los ojos, pero no lo izo, su novia se enojaría –Y bueno, lo demás es todo normal… -murmuro.

– Tenia pensando…

– ¡Ah si! –exclamo interrumpiéndolo. El negó con su cabeza y apoyo su espalda contra la cerámica mientras la miraba de reojo -¡Tengo una sirvienta! Tienes que verla, tiene el cabello asqueroso… cuando me entere que ella seria, casi me da un ataque… o sea… no combinamos, ella esta a un nivel muy bajo del mió y…

– Kikio –suspiro el.

– ¿Si, amor?

– Estaba pensando… -comenzó con un murmullo. Kikio enarco una ceja -¿No querrías…

O.o

Y pensar que yo pensé que al tener amigos no tendría de que preocuparme, ya no lloraría ni estaría triste. Ja… nunca me contaron esa parte, la había dejado de lado… bah, ¿de que me preocupo? Siempre estuve sola, y nunca me queje, mis amigas –Ahora que me doy cuenta –eran mas zorras que yo, me odiaban y yo como estupida andaba detrás de ellas…

mire a Sango, bueno no se si será amiga, pero con ella podía relacionarme. Ella me entendía, me aconsejaba y me reprochaba, era algo así como una hermana, la hermana que siempre quise pero nunca la tuve, literalmente claro…

Miroku, ese tipo se cree budista y es mujeriego, adicto a las mujeres, aunque bueno, después de todo es buena persona, es confiable y un buen… amigo. Suspire, no estaba sola, pero sentía ese hueco en mi corazón que me molestaba, lo sentía vació y eso no me dejaba avanzar…

¡Con un demonio! Maldito Inuyasha, por su maldita culpa estaba así, por el, por sus indiferencias, ¡odio que me mire así, como si no existiera! No se que le pasa, no le entiendo, ¿Era mi amigo? ¿Lo fingió? Si supiera no estaría mal, si yo…

Arrugue la frente. Ya me estaba cansando de preocuparme por el, tengo pensado cambiar y no puedo estar girando alrededor de el, ya me estoy cansando…

– Demonios…

Lo vi sentarse aun lado de Kikio y abrazarla. Uhm… ¿Ahora están juntos? Me alegro por esos tortolitos, aunque no creo que tengan futuro, Kikio es un desastre, una muñeca barbie salida del empaque viva, una mujer que no sabe lo que significa dolor ni sufrimiento, solo conoce el amor y el odio, claro, el odio que me tenia a mi…

¿El amor? No creo que tenga amor que dar, solamente recibe, como una falsa…

Apreté mis puños. Aprendí a ver las cosas a través de los ojos de las personas, y Kikio no tiene esa mirada de enamorada, y… muchas veces, note como mira a Inuyasha como si fuera otra persona… ¿Lo estará engañando?

– ¿¡Que miras!? –grito de la otra punta, mirándome de mala gana.

– Yo… nada –dije nerviosamente

– Mas te vale –me devolvió besando a Inuyasha y abrazándolo. El me miro de reojo rápidamente, como echándome una mirada fugaz comprobando algo y miro a Kikio sonriente…

¡Maldita sea! Debiste de contestarle, me reproche a mi misma, tenia que devolverle el grito a Kikio, no tendría que dejarme pisar por sus palabras, yo tendría que…

– ¡Demonios! –masculle dejando mi cabeza caer sobre el pupitre. ¿Dónde esta la nueva vida de Kagome? ¿Alguien sabe?

O.o

– ¿Qué? –pregunte incrédula, frunciendo el ceño. El joven sonrió.

– Que necesito vocalista y quiero que audiciones –repitió sonriente.

– Espera… ¿Cantante? ¿Yo? –me apunte a mi misma.

– Tienes pinta de serlo –afirmo.

– Pero es que…

– ¡Animo! Necesitamos una cantante para ganar el concurso de banda, la cual este año trataremos de ganar a los Wolfis –comento.

– ¿Wolfis?

– La banda melosa de Kouga –respondió rolando los ojos.

– ¿Kouga tiene banda? –pregunte incrédula.

– ¿No lo sabias? Baah… es conocida en la prepa y en los alrededores, pero nosotros acabaremos con eso –dijo pegando un puñetazo en su propia mano.

– Ah pues… -murmure.

– ¿Aceptas?

– ¿Canciones sobre que, cantan? –pregunte interesada.

– Melodramáticas –respondió sonriente.

– Mis favoritas –sonreí.

O.o

Me mordí levemente el labio inferior, mientras tomaba entre mis manos un papel blanco con las letras de las canciones. Camine hasta el centro del escenario y ahí los vi, se encontraban el joven Chiyiro, el que me propuso lo de ser cantante, Houyo, el baterista, que según Chiyiro es depresivo y dijo que tenga cuidado con el, y…

Inuyasha, el guitarrista del grupo. Bien, apenas me entere que el conformaba el grupo quise abandonar las audiciones, pero como ven, aquí me encuentro, parada en medio del escenario con un papel tembloroso entre mis manos. Suspire al sentir la música comenzar, tome el micrófono entre mis manos y acerque mis labios a estos, y entre cerré los ojos, no quería verlos, quería imaginar… que me encontraba en mi antigua habitación, sintiendo el aire calido entrar por mi ventana y escuchando la música a todo lo que da, aprovechando la ausencia de mi madre y de Kikio…

Levante la mano la cual sostenía el papel y comencé a leerlo, acorde al ritmo de la música…

– _Acércate un poco más y escucha lo que tengo que decir, ardientes palabras de ira, de odio y desesperación_ –comencé lentamente, acorde a la música -_¿Qué si rompo el silencio? ¿Qué si perdono el pasado? Lo se, podría sonar gracioso decirte lo que sentí, quiero decir, realmente te amaba, es una lastima, mi culpa, lo se… ¿Pero por que? ¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué eres tan estupido? _–acabe con un suspiro.

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con todos mirándome atentamente, observándome ansiosos y emocionados. Valla… creo que los sorprendí. ¿En verdad canto bien?

– ¡Maravilloso! –exclamo Chiyiro. Yo me sonroje.

– Te aceptamos –Afirmo Houyo -¿Qué piensa Inuyasha? –pregunto interesado. Yo mire a Inuyasha sonriente, esperando que el me mirara de la misma forma, pero mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver su mirada desinteresada.

– No se, como ustedes quieran muchachos, me da igual –admitió fingiendo un bostezo. Yo trague con dificultad, esto me estaba doliendo, en verdad que si… quiero ignorarlo también, pero sencillamente, no soy tan fuerte como el, yo soy _débil_.

– Uhm… muy raro de ti, como sea –murmuro. Luego de miro a mi –Mañana comenzamos los ensayos –me contó sonriente Houyo.

O.o

Estábamos en la dichosa clase de historia. Mientras la profesora se esmeraba en explicar quien sabe que, yo miraba a Inuyasha de reojo, el cual, estaba a mi lado sentado, ya que había entrado tarde a la clase, Sango no había entrado por que se quedo con Miroku en la cafetería y el único lugar disponible era el de alado mió…

¿Qué coincidencia, verdad?

En fin, estaba incomoda, y hasta admito que me sentía invisible. Hacia movimientos bruscos, con tal de que el me reproche y separara mi espacio del suyo, pero nada de eso estaba funcionando, hasta había echo que mi lápiz se cayera de su lado, pero el simplemente miro al frente, y le tuve que decir a Natsumi, la de atrás mió, que me alcance el lápiz…

Me gire sobre la silla, y lo mire de perfil. El suspiro.

– Escúchame Inuyasha –comencé seria –No se que demonios te sucede, pero me parece que te estas comportando como una maldito niño de primaria –replique –No entiendo que hice, ni por que me ignoras…

El me miro de reojo.

– Te juro que ya me estoy cansando y esto de andar detrás de ti para que me prestes un poco de atención ya me esta cansando –aclare –Por fin que ando feliz tu apareces y me arruinas la felicidad, ¿me puedes decir que te hice? –pregunte interesada.

Por fin me había mirado, después de semanas por fin podría verlo a los ojos, como cualquier persona normal. Y sonreí de medio lado, por fin estaba consiguiendo su atención…

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a contestar o no? ¿Qué demonios hice?

– Haberte cruzado por mi camino –contesto bruscamente.

O.o

_La última es la vencida_; me dije mentalmente. Inuyasha por fin me había hablado, no como tenía pensado pero algo es algo. Según Miroku, el estaba enojado con Kouga y según Sango el estaba enojado conmigo por haber echo cosas… ¿Qué cosas? No me contestaron esa pregunta, juro que ahí veces que no los entiendo…

Bah… la cosa es que ahora por lo menos pasaremos mas tiempo juntos, con eso lo de la banda, los ensayos y todo eso tendré tiempo de saber a que se debe el enojo…

Me senté sobre la fría banca mientras lo esperaba con paciencia. Mis manos se aferraban a la tela del bolsillo de mi campera, ya que era un poco tarde y hacia más frió. Suspire y mire hacia mi derecha, curve una sonrisa y el se sentó alado mió.

– Bien… aquí estamos –murmure. El asintió.

– Se que no es un bonito día para hablar, pero… supongo que no aguantaba mas –admitió con un sonrojo yo lo mire interesada –Con respecto a lo que te dije hoy en la terraza… -aspiro y suspiro pesadamente –Es verdad, Kag… te amo –dijo con sinceridad.

– Yo…

O.o

¡Ahí demonios! ¿Qué hacia allí espiándolos? ¿Desde cuando hacia esas cosas? Frunció el entrecejo al verlos mas cerca de lo normal y el tomándole las manos, no es que le interesara lo que ellos hacían, al fin y al cabo el tenia una novia a quien…

Abrió sus ojos enormemente. ¿Le dijo _te amo_? ¿Escucho bien? Sintió algo recorrerle por las venas y una vena palpitante chocar contra su cuello. ¡Que envidia! El podía declararse tan fácilmente…

Cof cof… no es que el se quisiera declarar a alguien, ni mucho menos tenia pensado hacerlo, pero es que, cuando conoció a Kikio… le había costado tanto decir un simple _te quiero_… ¡Al demonio! Quería matar a ese maldito, por su culpa no podía acercarse a esa niña que lo estaba volviendo loco…

Esperen… ¿Dije volviendo loco?

¡Oh! Esto es malo…

O.o

– ¡Kouga! –exclame al verlo acercarse a mi lentamente. El me miro extrañado y yo sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Pues yo… -balbucee.

– ¿No sientes lo mismo que yo? –pregunto alejándose de mi. Yo trague saliva con fuerza.

– No es eso –murmure.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es que…

– Te gusta alguien mas –afirmo desilusionado. Yo lo mire sorprendida –No me sorprendería que fuera…

O.o

¡A no! ¡Eso si que no! Ya no estaba dispuesto a mirar aquella escena patética, ni siquiera sabia por que demonios la había seguido, ¡a claro! Por su seguridad, la estaba protegiendo… ¡Que tonto!

¿Proteger? ¿Quién hablo de proteger?

Paro en seco en medio del camino. Y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente…

– Kagome…

Murmuro pesadamente. Maldita niña endemoniada, no entendía que le estaba haciendo, pero seguramente algo malo era… sentía que ya no podía ignorarla mas y que cada día que pasaba y que ella trataba de llamar su atención –Que por cierto si le prestaba atención, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta –Se le hacia mas difícil… parecía una niña pequeña que necesitaba de atención, contención, cariño… amor…

Ejem. Terreno prohibido…

¡Al demonio! Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Miroku le había dejado bien en claro que Kouga y Kagome estaban ebrios y que…

O.o

Mis mejillas se encendieron y desvié la mirada. Lo escuche suspirar y lo sentí levantarse, ya que el calor que había entre los dos se esfumo.

– Nos vemos –se despidió, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

– S-si nos vemos –balbucee sin mirarlo – ¿Yo enamorada de el…?

– ¿De quien? –pregunto una voz detrás mió. Yo pegue un respingo y me gire asustada.

– Bankotsu –murmure sorprendida. El sonrió de una forma altanera y se sentó alado mió.

– Tanto tiempo hermosa hermanita –hice una mueca y me levante, no tenia pensando quedarme allí con el…

Pero Bankotsu me tomo de la muñeca, impidiendo que me vaya y lo mire de mala gana.

– Tengo que irme –replique.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –pregunto burlón.

– Eso a ti no te incumbe –espete. El rió levemente y me obligo a sentarme nuevamente en el mismo lugar -¿Qué quieres?

– Ah… veo que la muerte de mamá te afecto –supuso, yo me tense –Y yo que pensé que no te importaba –suspiro.

– Bankotsu no tengo ganas de…

– Ya no eres la misma niña de siempre…

– No soy una niña –contradije.

– Claro que lo eres –insistió el –Te controlaba, te controlábamos a nuestro antojo –afirmo.

– Antes, ahora no –aclare seria.

– Y dime… ¿Quién te obligo a cambiar? –pregunto interesado. Yo fruncí el entrecejo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era el mismo Bankotsu que conocía, el… estaba… distinto.

– Nadie

– Bueno… quizás el aire de la calle habrá sido –supuso el –Después de todo, tu nunca salías –afirmo.

– Me puedes decir… ¿Qué quieres? –pregunte ya cansada.

– Solamente pedirte perdón –murmuro.

– ¿Perdón? –devolví incrédula. El asintió.

– Se que no fui el mejor hermano, pero que le vamos a hacer –encogió los hombros y suspiro –No todos somos perfectos –asumió.

– Bueno… mamá siempre dijo que tu tanto como Kikio eran sus perfectos hijos –murmure.

– Si… Pero eso es pasado, ahora es ahora… -suspiro –Por cierto, como todo hermano celoso… ¿Quién era ese tipo? –pregunto interesado.

– Un amigo –respondí. Luego lo mire enarcando una ceja –Espera… ¿Por que debería de contestarte?

– Uhm… ¿Por qué eres mi hermana y te quiero? –devolvió.

– Tu no me quieres –afirme.

– ¿Tu como sabes que no te quiero?

– Si fuera así no hubieras dejado que Kikio me dejara en la calle –ataque.

– Kagome yo nunca…

– Si tuvieras conciencia de que eres mi hermano tampoco hubieras tratado de abusar de mi –dije soberbia.

– Si, pero yo…

– Tampoco me hubieras pegado –interrumpí nuevamente. El suspiro –Y no… -no pude continuar por que el había puesto su mano en mi boca, tapándola…

– Cállate un momento –ordeno serio –Escucha, se lo que hice y lo siento, pero en los días que tu me veías o cruzabas en mi camino yo… estaba casi siempre drogado –admitió. Yo abrí grande los ojos –Y lo de Kikio… bueno, yo nunca estaba en la casa –suspiro. Yo saque su mano de mi boca.

– ¿Te drogas? –pregunte incrédula.

– No quiero hablar de ese tema –aclaro.

– Pero…

– Kikio se casara –cambio de tema rápidamente.

– ¿Así? ¿Y con quien? –pregunte fingiendo interés.

Seguramente con uno de sus amantes. Role los ojos, maldita estupida…

– Con Inuyasha –respondió tranquilamente.

– Ah… con Inuyasha –repetí.

Luego de un momento en silencio, en donde pude analizar la respuesta, mire a Bankotsu quien miraba el suelo.

– Dijiste con… ¿¡Inuyasha!? –grite histérica…

Y en ese preciso momento, sentí algo recorrerme las venas, y la sensación de estrangular a alguien y ese alguien era la maldita perra de Kikio…

– Maldita –masculle apretando mis puños con fuerza…

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con miedo Bankotsu, yo lo mire con odio y el enarco una ceja tontamente…

Continuara...

_Okeeii.. nos vemos ;)! _

_muuaaa_


	10. Discuciones

_aaaaah... (suspiro cansado) mi lado pervertido no funciona ultimamente... (negando con la cabeza levemente) estoy haciendo el ultimo capitulo de esposados y no lo puedo terminar por que no me sale un maldito lemon (llorando) abre perdido las ganas de escribir? no lo creo y esperemos que no, aunque bueno, tratare de terminarlo antes del domingo... si quieren que publique antes ayudenme ;) me encataria recibir alguna que otra idea de algun buen lemon, no pido que lo escriban todo... simplemente algo breve de dos renglones si quieren para que me inspire ;)! okeei.. grax x leer... y aqui va el otro Cap de Imperfecta espero que les guste y como siempre, gracias por sus revinws o como se escriba :)!_

**Cáp. 10:**** Discusiones…**

– Subrayen lo mas importante y luego hagan el análisis –ordeno la profesora regordeta. Yo suspire y sin leer el texto con el marcador amarillo comencé a subrayar algunos renglones.

– Te amo –me dijo el chico que estaba sentado delante mió, yo enarque una ceja y el puso su mano sobre la mía, mientras que con su pulgar me acariciaba.

– No me toques –replique sacando mi mano.

El sonrió.

– ¿Me das un beso? –pidió levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a mi.

– ¡No! –exclame molesta.

– Encima que eres fea te haces la difícil –dijo burlón.

– ¿Y a ti que? Tu eres el que anda molestando –devolví yo volviendo a mi labor de subrayar.

– Si, pero tu…

– ¡Cállate! –interrumpí yo. El rolo los ojos y se giro –Estupido –masculle entre dientes.

Termine de subrayar y me levante de mi asiento, no tenia pensado escribir todo lo que decía en la fotocopia. Me acerque a la profesora y le extendí el papel, ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Termino? –pregunto incrédula.

– Aja –emití yo sin importancia.

– Pero… -tomo la hoja -¿Y el análisis? –inquirió.

– No tengo ganas de escribir –murmure haciendo una mueca.

– ¿Es una broma? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

– Uhm… no

– Tiene un uno –bromo.

– Eh si… esta bien… -murmure distraída, ya que mi atención la había captado otra persona, en realidad, dos personas que pasaron fuera del salón…

– Higurashi, hágame el favor de…

– Me siento mal –dije rápidamente mirando a la profesora, la cual me miro incrédula –Iré a… -dirigí mi mirada al vidrio de la puerta –A… al baño –murmure saliendo del salón.

O.o

Salto emocionada hacia los fuertes brazos de su novio, mientras le daba un beso en los labios. El muchacho la sujeto de la cintura fuertemente, mientras que su boca buscaba con ansias la de ella…

– Inu… -susurro separándose de el y mirándolo a los ojos –Nos podrían ver… -dijo ella con una sonrisa. El rolo los ojos, ella siempre lo dejaba con las ganas…

– Al diablo –mascullo el tratando de volver a besarla, pero ella se soltó de su agarre…

– No, ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar hasta la noche? –inquirió picara.

– Por ti esperaría días, semanas, meses, años, siglos y milenios –murmuro sonriendo levemente. Ella paso la lengua sobre sus dientes y lo miro picara.

– ¿Enserio? –murmuro rozando sus labios. El la abrazo mas fuerte, sin perder de vista sus ojos oscuros.

– Si –susurro atrapando su labio inferior. Ella rió levemente y se separo de el.

– Entonces, espera –apunto separándose. El bufo y se cruzo de brazos –Por cierto… -comenzó seria, captando la atención de Inuyasha -¿Haz visto a Kagome? –pregunto interesada.

– No –contesto entre cerrando sus ojos. Ella puso una mano en su mentón y se cruzo de piernas -¿Por? –pregunto tratando de no fingir interesado.

– ¿Cómo que por que? –le devolvió. El enarco una ceja –Para contarle la noticia sobre nuestra boda –explico.

– Pero si nos casaremos en algunos años –añadió el. Ella suspiro.

– Si, pero es bueno que ella se entere de ante mano –comento.

– Uhm…

– Además, debo hablar con ella –agrego en un murmullo.

– ¿Sobre?

– Ella tiene la culpa sobre… -iba a comenzar a contarlo, cuando se dio cuenta del error que estaba por cometer y cayo de repente.

– ¿Culpa de que?

– A-ah… n-no ¡nada! –Exclamo desviando la mirada –Además –comenzó rápidamente –Ella será mi dama de honor –contó.

El enarco una ceja.

– ¿No que se odian? –pregunto. Kikio lo miro y suspiro.

– Ahí Inuyasha… las hermanas somos extrañas…

– Ya, claro…

O.o

¡Ag! Debería de estrangularla y tirarla del último piso. Apreté mis puños fuertemente y aparte la mirada de la cerradura de la puerta. No estaba dispuesta a seguir mirando todo aquello. Debería de planear una forma de envenenar a Kikio o algo por el estilo, por que ya no soportaba que estuviera todo el día pegada a Inuyasha, no lo soportaba. Además, con ella encima, se me hacia difícil poder acercarme a el…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –me interrumpió esa voz. Levante la mirada asustada y me encontré con Kikio mirándome de mala gana.

Trague saliva y me aleje de ella…

– Yo... ah… uhm… etto… -comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa, amor? –pregunto una voz detrás de Kikio. Levante mi mirada, encontrándome con la dorada…

_Inuyasha… _

– Lo que pasa es que me encontré con la mosquita muerto husmeando por la cerradura –contesto molesta.

– ¡Mentira! –exclame.

Inuyasha me lanzo una mirada, que no supe comprender y luego negó con su cabeza levemente…

– Vamos –le dijo a su novia.

– No, primero hablare con Kagome…

– No te pases… -le pidió en un murmullo antes de irse.

Kikio espero que Inuyasha se alejara, entonces, se acerco a mí yo retrocedí instintivamente, hasta que choque contra un casillero. Kikio sonrió y me encerró entre sus brazos.

– Escúchame perdedora –comenzó seria y mirándome con sus ojos negros fríos –Por tu maldita culpa volvió Naraku…

– ¿Na…naraku? –balbuce. Ella asintió.

– Nuestro Tío, y busca algo que yo desconozco. Fue a casa el otro día y me pego –pegue un respingo, ya que ella había pegado un puñetazo al casillero cerca de mi cabeza –Bankotsu no lo tiene tampoco eso que busca, así que la única que queda eres tu –señalo –Ahora dime, ¿Qué te dio nuestro padre antes de morir?

No respondí. No recordaba muy bien a mi padre, ya que el había muerto cuando yo era pequeña, pero lo que si es que el me había dejado algo en una caja de cristal con bordes dorados, el cual, una sola vez abrí y no recuerdo muy bien que había sucedido. Se que mi madre me había pegado y gritado, no se por que y luego… me había quitado la cajita, pero yo había vuelto por ella y la escondí…

– ¿¡Que es!? ¡¡Responde maldición!! –grito perdiendo la paciencia. Yo trague saliva.

– No se de que hablas –mentí desviando la mirada. Ella suspiro con frustración y me tomo del mentón fuertemente obligándome a verla.

– ¡Kagome no me mientas! Se que algo te dio… -insistió. Apretó más su agarre y yo hice una mueca de dolor…

– Me duele… -me queje. Ella bufo, me apretó un poco más y me soltó violentamente.

La mire con desprecio y lleve una de mis manos hasta donde ella tenia su agarre y apenas roce me dolió…

– Una cosa mas –dijo ya alejada de mi –Inuyasha y yo nos casaremos por que nos A-MA-MOS –recalco silaba por silaba –Y quiero que tu permanezcas alejada de el, ¿Escuchaste?

Fruncí el ceño y me moleste.

– ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer y que no? –le pregunto molesta.

Ella se sorprendió por mi contestación pero lo oculto.

– Si te acercas a el, yo…

– ¡Ya deja de amenazarme, Kikio! –Pedí frustrada -¡Estoy aburrida, harta y cansada de ti! –le grite. Ella apretó sus puños –Y si piensas que me alejare de Inuyasha por que tu me lo pides… pensaste mal –murmure entre dientes.

– Kagomeee…

– Una cosa mas –sonreí burlona –Me gusta Inuyash… -pero no pude seguir, por que Kikio me había pegado una cachetada, el cual resonó en todo el pasillo.

Gire mi rostro con los ojos abiertos mientras que ella me miraba con furia. Apreté mis puños y lo demás fue todo instinto. Levante mi puño y le pegue con toda la fuerza que podía en el pómulo derecho, haciendo que cayera de espalda al suelo. Me miro unos segundos, se levanto furiosa y se aventó contra mí. No sentí dolor al chocar contra la columna blanca, ni tampoco cuando Kikio me rasguño la cara con una de sus uñas largas.

La campana del recreo había sonado junto a ella todos los alumnos, quienes pararon al instante cerca de nosotras, haciendo una ronda y gritando por una o por otra. Su pelo sedoso y brillante estaba por todo el suelo, ya que le había sacado mechones de estas…

Estaba sentada sobre su cadera, mientras que mis manos apretaban su cuello con fuerza, ella se quejo unos momentos y luego, cuando la solté, por que me di cuenta que ya me estaba yendo de los límites, ella aprovecho y me pego justo en el labio inferior, ocasionándome un corte profundo en donde comenzó a salir sangre…

– ¡Higurashi! –grito la preceptora. Me tomo del brazo violentamente y el director tomo a Kikio del otro.

– Maldita perra –mascullo apenas Kikio, mirándome con odio. No respondí, simplemente me solté del agarre y mire hacia otro lado que no sea Kikio.

– ¡Vuelvan a sus cursos! –rugió el director. Todos los alumnos de mala gana volvieron a sus lugares.

– Las dos a dirección, ahora –ordeno el director –Pero tu –me señalo –Ve primero a enfermería que te vean las mejillas y… el labio

El director, Kikio y la preceptora fueron a dirección. Yo me quede un momento allí, observando por donde se fueron y luego las heridas que me había echo Kikio comenzaron a arderme. Hice una mueca y me fui por el lado contrario del que ellos fueron…

O.o

– En mi época, las señoritas no peleaban –me reprochaba la enfermera regordeta y canosa –Y menos que menos, en mi época no peleaban por los hombres, era mal visto… -prosiguió mientras que sus cuidadosas manos ponían la curita sobre mi mejilla.

– Bueno, pero… -suspire –Su época era su época, ahora estamos en otra época –aclare cansada. La mujer asintió.

– Y vaya época –murmuro con pesar.

Me dejo unos momentos, mientras buscaba algo entre los cajones. La cabeza me estaba comenzando a doler y eso que aun no eh escuchado los reproches del director. Suspire. Por lo menos eh cumplido mi sueño de pegarle a Kikio…

– Me quede sin Alcohol, enseguida vuelvo –me aviso saliendo de la habitación.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos.

Recordaba a mi tío Naraku, el era hermano de mi madre, así que ya sabrán como será. Es malo y al el no le interesaba tener hijos o sobrinos perfectos, con que seas su sirviente le alcanzaba. El siempre mandaba a los demás a hacer sus cosas. Recuerdo, que cuando era niña y mi padre aun vivía, había mandado a Bankotsu a pelear contra un par de tipos mucho mas mayores que el. Bankotsu obviamente como era también un niño se había negado y mi tío le pego de tal manera que había quedado inconciente una hora.

Mi padre se había enfurecido. Y mi madre en ves de defender a Bankotsu defendió a su hermano, a Naraku. Recuerdo que luego de eso, mi padre pidió el divorcio y a las pocas semanas… murió de algo que yo desconozco. Según mi madre había muerto de una enfermedad, pero lo dudo.

Luego de la muerte de mi padre, Naraku estaba demasiado interesado en entrar a la familia, quería quedarse a vivir en nuestra casa, pero mi madre le negó el paso, ya que el tenia muchos antecedentes y mi madre no quería problemas…

Suspire y la puerta de la salita se abrió.

– Kaede, la mejilla me arde –le dije con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, Kaede, la enfermera no respondió.

Una mano fría toco mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos con pesar y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

– Inuyasha… -susurre. El estaba frente mió, muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su deliciosa loción…

El se encontraba con el semblante serio. Su mano me acaricio la mejilla golpeada y luego tanto su mirada como su mano, fueron a parar a mi labio cuya sangre se encontraba seca. Trague con dificultad y el me miro.

– ¡Baka! –me reprocho con un murmullo mientras que me miraba de una manera rara.

Sonreí a medias. Me había hablado por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

– Mira lo que tuve que hacer para que dejaras de ignorarme –le dije burlona. El sin embargo no cambio su semblante –Ya pensaba que era un fantasma… -murmure.

El me volvió a acariciar la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y entonces yo, pare su caricia poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

– Háblame Inuyasha, por favor –le rogué. El sonrió apenas y pego su frente contra la mía –Inuyasha… no me ignores mas… -murmure.

Trague saliva con dificultad. Un nudo se me había formado en la garganta y dolía cada vez que pasaba saliva, quería llorar, ya no aguantaba más su indiferencia. Necesitaba y quería al otro Inuyasha…

Pasaron seguramente minutos, hasta que por fin abrió su boca para decir algo…

– Me gustas, Kagome… -dijo en un murmullo y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y entonces, mi corazón se paralizo…

_Que tierno que es mi InuYasha con su sonroja (suspiro) es tan... lindo, bueno ya dejo de soñar ;)! bueno las dejo por que me voy a mirar Hellsing :)! espezo la serie por animax jojo... bueno adeooh..._

**Martes 17/06/08 23:12 hs.**


	11. La cajita de cristal

_Perdonen la tardanza :)_

**Cáp. 11: La cajita de cristal…**

_Me odio. _Me repetía una y otra vez. Inuyasha me había confesado que le gustaba ¿Y yo que hice? ¡Nada! Quede como una tonta frente a el, no le respondí y el lo tomo a mal, por que había echo una mueca, una de esas como si fuera que le responde a la mente con una sonrisa como si dijera _Vez, tenia razón _pero sin embargo, el se rindió así no mas… _Amigos _así quedamos, amigos.

¡Ah! Tenia ganas de gritar, patalear y…

Hice una mueca. Me había mordido sin querer el labio y aun lo tenía sin curar. ¿Por qué dios me hizo tan tonta? ¿Por qué no reacciono al momento? Debería de cambiarme el cerebro… ¡Maldición! Lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás…

Me tape el rostro con la almohada al escuchar la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y cerrase. No deseaba que nadie viera mi cara de arrepentimiento.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kag? –pregunto. Era Sango. Se había enterado de toda la pelea con Kikio y me había reprochado como la anciana Kaede.

¿Acaso nadie entiende mi necesidad de pisotear aquellas personas que me hacen mal?

Se ve que tanto Sango como Inuyasha son personas mimadas, quienes no saben nada de la vida. Si alguien que vive destrozándote la vida desde hace años, sin un poco de respiro un día se debilita y tú tienes el poder… ¿Qué harías? No creo que hacerle una broma. Bueno, quizás tenga una forma rara de pensar, pero desde hace semanas tenia el poder y nunca lo había usado.

Hoy tuve mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrarle a Kikio quien era. Quede suspendida, ¿Pero a quien le importa? Por lo menos Kikio aprenderá a no meterse en mi camino por algunos días, quizás semanas.

– Inuyasha me dijo que le gustaba y yo como tonta no le conteste –dije apenas, ya que la almohada aun me tapaba.

– Bueno…

– ¡Ya se! –me levante de repente lanzando la almohada contra la puerta. Sango pego un respingo –Iré a su casa y le diré que a mi también me gusta…

– No creo que sea buena…

– ¡Si, soy genial! –interrumpí emocionada, mientras me ponía los zapatos. Sango suspiro.

– Llévate una campera, hace frió y te enfermeras. Además advirtieron lluvia para la noche –me advirtió ella observándome. Yo ignore su comentario, estaba más emocionada en pensar como decirle a Inuyasha las cosas…

– ¡Nos vemos! –me despedí saliendo corriendo de mi habitación.

O.o

¿Por qué no hice caso a Sango? Maldición, me estaba congelando y si no era mas, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Me abrase a mi misma y aumente mas el paso, estaba a punto de llegar donde vivía Inuyasha. Según Miroku, el vivía solo, ya que sus padres se mudaron por trabajo y el al tener a todos sus amigos aquí, prefirió quedarse aquí a ir con sus padres…

Por este mismo camino queda mi casa. Solamente que debo doblar la próxima a la izquierda y a media cuadra estaba mi hermosa gigante casa. Colores vivos, rosa afuera, celeste en la sala… amarillo en las habitaciones…

Cruce la calle y seguí con mi camino. ¿Habrán vendido ya la casa? Yo tengo algunas cosas aun allí, como la mitad de mi ropa y alguna que otra pertenencia o recuerdo. Pare en seco y las calles se oscurecieron. A lo lejos pude deslumbrar los rayos que comenzaban a caer en silencio.

La cajita que mi padre me había regalado aun se encontraba en mi habitación, escondida debajo del suelo de madera, debajo de mi cama. Seguramente seguirá allí, después de todo, nadie sabia de mi escondite.

Apreté mis brazos y me gire. Doble en la esquina y corrí hasta mi casa, camino por el costado hasta llegar al patio trasero, donde daba la ventana de mi habitación. Allí, escondida entre las ramas y los yuyos de las flores, se encontraba una escalera de madera, la que usaba en las noches para escapar…

Mire hace arriba y comencé a subir con rapidez. Seguramente Kikio o Bankotsu no estarían, ya que ellos nunca estaban en la casa, ¿Por qué estarían ahora? Di un par de golpecitos a la ventana y se abrió, entonces, después de tanto tiempo volví a mi verdadera habitación…

O.o

– Señor Naraku, la señorita Kikio desapareció –informo serio. El hombre, quien fumaba tranquilamente se giro asombrado.

– ¿Cómo que desapareció? –inquirió molesto.

– Abandono el país –respondió –Al parecer… si la tenía ella…

– ¿¡Como puede ser eso!? –Exclamo -¡Has dicho que la tenía Kagome! –grito.

– Kohaku se equivoco…

El hombre se giro rápidamente y suspiro.

– Búsquenla y tráiganmela –ordeno. El joven asintió –Y Ryuk… vigila a Kagome…

– Como ordene señor…

O.o

Eche un ultimo vistazo a la sala desde las escaleras y efectivamente, no había nadie. Entre nuevamente a mi habitación corrí la cama desordenada, me tire al suelo de rodillas y comencé a palpar el suelo, pegando pequeños golpecitos.

Sonreí al escuchar un sonido hueco, entonces, con mis dedos enganche un huequito y levante la madera vieja. Lo primero que estaba tal y como la deja, la cajita de cristal. La tome y la limpie.

– Tendré que buscar un nuevo escondite –murmure para mi. Y entonces, fue cuando un ruido me alerto. Me levante rápidamente y apreté la cajita contra mi pecho.

Salí de la habitación y me asome al barandal del comienzo de las escaleras y mire apenas…

– Bankotsu… -susurre sorprendida.

Me incorpore nuevamente y fui hacia mi habitación. Mi corazón latía con rapidez y la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Me asome a la ventana y note como la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Los pasos en las escaleras me hicieron desesperar. No sabia como diablos poner la cajita, hasta que por fin, en un acto de desaparecer, tire la cajita por la ventana, la vi caer y luego chocar contra el suelo. Hice una mueca al momento que choco, pero no se rompió, o eso quería creer.

Pase mi pierna y luego la otra, eche una última mirada a la habitación y entonces, apareció Bankotsu. Me congele, ambos lo hicimos y nos miramos detenidamente a los ojos.

– ¡Kagome! –su grito me despertó y al querer bajar el otro pie termine resbalando…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y mi cuerpo choco contra el suelo brutalmente.

– Ahg… -emití apenas. Me puse de costado como podía. Ya que mi cuerpo me comenzó a doler mucho.

Una vez que estaba de pie, tome la cajita y Salí corriendo, si es que tropezar y dar pequeños grititos se llama correr. Doble en la esquina y trague saliva con fuerza, mientras que levantaba mi mirada con los ojos cerrados al cielo y dejaba que la lluvia fría mojara mi rostro.

Sentía mi piel dura y adormecida. Tenía tanto frió. Abrí mis ojos y mire a mí alrededor. Estaba a tres cuadras de la casa de Inuyasha.

– ¡¡Kagome!! –el grito de Bankotsu me alerto nuevamente y sin saber de donde saque fuerzas comencé a correr con desesperación, sintiendo un fuego comenzándome a arden en el estomago. Ya no sentía frió, si no mas bien calor y no se si era por la caída o que, pero mi vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Pare en la esquina y mire hacia atrás. El no estaba. Suspire aliviada y seguí mi recorrido dos cuadras mas…

O.o

– Ahí esa niña me preocupa –murmuro nerviosa Sango.

– Deja de preocuparte –pidió Miroku –Esta con Inuyasha, ¿no? –pregunto. Ella asintió dudosa -¿Entonces de que te preocupas?

– Es que… me preocupa que intente ir a su casa… -contesto.

Miroku frunció el ceño y quedaron varios minutos en silencio.

– No creo que tenga una razón para ir… -opino después de un rato Miroku.

– Es verdad –coincidió Sango un poco más tranquila.

– ¿Sabes que? Llamaremos a Inuyasha para comprobar que ella esta bien…

O.o

No tenia fuerzas ni para caminar. Sentía que mis piernas pesaban y mis parpados luchaban por cerrarse. Trague saliva y en medio de la lluvia me senté en un escalón de la entrada de un edificio. Apoye mi cabeza contra la columna blanca y entre cerré los ojos.

– No debí haber salido… -murmure cansada.

La lluvia parecía aumentar cada vez mas y con ella el viento. Faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa de Inuyasha, pero sentía que si no me sentaba me caería a el suelo. Me toque la frente y estaba sudando, quizás, era por que había corrido.

Mire la cajita con atención, le pase la mano por encima para limpiarlo un poco y lo abrí con cuidado. Dentro de esta se encontraba una perla rosa o púrpura, era de pende de cómo la mirabas. La saque con cuidado y fruncí el ceño…

¿Qué tenia de importante esa baratija como para buscarla tanto?

Debería de tirarla. La guarde nuevamente y la deje en el escalón del edificio y me levante para continuar con mi recorrido. Hice dos pasos y me quede parada, apreté mis puños con fuerza y me volví por la cajita…

– No vale nada pero… -murmure mirando detenidamente la cajita sobre el escalón –Padre… -susurre melancólica. Hice una mueca y la tome nuevamente…

O.o

Pare en seco y me gire. Sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo y ya me estaba asustando en cierta manera. Para colmo, como ya comenzaba a anochecer, las calles estaban vacías. Bueno, y también, ¿Quién saldría con esa lluvia? Solamente yo, pero… bueno, yo era otro tema…

Si llegaba a encontrar una rama de un árbol y veía a un hombre o lo que sea detrás mió, le partiría la cabeza con la rama por seguirme. Sea o no una equivocación. Estoy sonando paranoica, lo se, pero… ¿Cómo te sentirías si sientes que alguien te sigue y no hay nadie?

¿Alguna vez le paso estar solas en sus casas y cuando duermen en las noches sienten que alguien las esta mirando?

Yo si y siempre pensé y quiero pensar que es un ángel. Bueno, no creo en Ángeles pero… me aferro a eso, prefiero mil veces que sea un maldito ángel a que sea…

Ahí ya me dio miedo.

La lluvia paro y entonces escuche los pasos detrás de mí. Me gire y no había nadie. Inspeccione el lugar y vi algo negro detrás del muro del callejón. Si, alguien me estaba siguiendo.

– Maldición –murmure asustada.

Esto estaba mal, ¿Por qué me seguía? ¿Kikio le habrá dicho que yo tengo esa baratija? Entonces, alguien me toco el hombro y yo grite…

– ¡Eh Kagome! Soy yo, Inuyasha…

Puse una mano en mi corazón y comencé a respirar agitadamente. Me gire despacio y ahí se encontraba Inuyasha preocupado. Suspire aliviada.

– ¡Baka, me asustaste! –le reproche. El sonrió.

– Baaah miedosa –suspiro -¿Qué hacías? –pregunto comenzando a caminar.

– Pues… iba a visitarte –conteste con un sonrojo en mis mejillas y mirando el suelo.

– Uhm… Sango llamo a mi celular para decirme que su mejor amiga salio en medio de la tormenta a visitarme –comento mirándome. Yo me mordí el labio inferior y me arrepentí nuevamente de mi tonta idea de ir a visitarlo -¿No tienes frió? –pregunto.

– Mas bien…

No pude seguir por que sentía que todo daba vueltas y me dieron nauseas. Inuyasha me vio preocupado y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Kagome, que sucede? –pregunto.

Yo no respondí, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Me sentía horriblemente mal, mi cabeza había comenzado a doler mucho. Apreté la cajita entre mis manos y ahí fue cuando de repente, todo se oscureció…

– ¡Kagome!

O.o

– ¡Ya! Tú tuviste la culpa –señalo con su dedo. El enarco una ceja.

– ¿Y que culpa tengo yo de que a ella se le ocurra salir en medio del frió y desabrigada? –devolvió el irónico.

– Tú interpretaste mal su respuesta y ella se puso mal –señalo.

– ¿Qué respuesta? –pregunto inocentemente.

– Ya, hazte el tonto –replico Miroku.

– ¡Bien! –Exclamo –Supongamos, que yo no interprete mal el silencio de Kagome –dio un ejemplo -¿Qué culpa tendría yo de que ella igual tratara de venir en medio del frió? –pregunto.

– ¡¡Todas!! –grito Sango. El suspiro cansado.

– Ya, échenme toda la culpa a mi –dijo irónico.

– Tu tuviste la culpa de que la profesora de matemáticas me diera una cachetada –culpo señalándolo. El frunció el ceño y ambos lo miraron -¿Qué? Le dije que tenia un buen trasero ¿Acaso esta mal piropear a la profesora? –pregunto.

Sango negó y salio molesta de la habitación.

– Tu eres idiota de nacimiento –replico burlón Inuyasha.

Miroku fingió estar ofendido.

– Por lo menos yo no ando ocultando mis sentimientos saliendo con una zorra –dijo el saliendo de la habitación. Inuyasha desencajo la mandíbula.

– ¡¡Yo no oculto mis sentimientos!! –grito persiguiéndolo…

O.o

(Sueño de Kagome)

_Mire todo mi alrededor extrañada. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi casa mirando los… ¿Dibujitos? Sonreí emocionada y aplaudí feliz.  
_

_La puerta de la calle se abrió. Me di vuelta contenta y allí se encontraba un hombre, mirándome con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios y los brazos abiertos…_

– _¡Papi! –grite levantándome rápidamente y corriendo hacia el. El hombre me tomo en brazos y me hizo upa._

– _¿Cómo esta, pequeña Kagome? –pregunto dándome un gran beso baboso en la mejilla._

– _Bien –respondí. El de repente, me bajo al suelo y se agacho a mi altura._

– _Escucha, pequeña –pidió –Quiero que guardes bien este tesoro… -me dijo extendiéndome una pequeña cajita. Yo asentí dudosa._

– _¿Pero que es? –pregunte tomándola y examinándola._

_El no contesto._

– _No dejes que nadie lo vea, ni siquiera tu madre, ¿Entendido? –Yo asentí –Guárdalo bien y si algún día Naraku lo quiere… no se lo des y si llega a agarrarlo…_

_Guardo silencio. No entendía muy bien que pasaría si mi tío agarraba la cajita. La puerta de la sala se abrió. Mi padre se levanto rápidamente y me dio la espalda, como protegiéndome. Mire apenas y allí se encontraba Naraku con dos hombres mas. Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse a nosotros. Yo me aferre al pantalón de mi padre y el me acaricio la cabeza aun dado vuelta…_

– _No temas…_

_Trague saliva y aquel hombre alto me tomo de la mano y me condujo escaleras arriba. Yo iba pero cada tanto me giraba para observar a mi padre hablar con aquellos hombres. Pare en seco cuando termine de subir las escaleras y me gire. Mi padre noto mi mirada y también lo hizo, con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

– _Ve, pequeña Kagome… -pidió. Yo asentí dudosa y el hombre me estiro del brazo, para que continuara caminando._

_Me llevo hasta mi habitación, donde me metió en la cama y me tapo hasta el cuello. Me miro desde arriba y con su expresión fría me hablo…_

– _Escuches lo que escuches… -comenzó. Me tomo de ambas manos y las puso en mi oído, tapándolas –No te levantes… -finalizo apagando la luz y yéndose._

_Cuando estaba durmiendo de tanto pensar escuche un fuerte estruendo y pegue un respingo. Apreté aun más las manos contra mi oído y cerré los ojos fuertemente, luego de eso todo quedo en silencio nuevamente y no pude evitar que unas tontas lágrimas se me acumularan en los ojos y resbalaran por mi mejilla al aparecerme en mi mente el hermoso rostro de mi padre con su sonrisa tranquilizadora que mostraba siempre para mi…_

– _Tu padre esta enfermo –dijo mi madre. Entonces yo me acerque y mire a través de la cerradura –Ni se te ocurra entrar –me prohibió, entonces se fue…_

_Trague saliva y comencé a alejarme de la puerta dando pasos hacia atrás…_

– _Padre… -susurre cerrando mis ojos fuertemente. Me abrase a mi misma, y comencé a llorar, las lagrimas caían por mi mejillas y luego terminaban su recorrido en mis labios…_

_La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente y la luz del exterior me ilumino._

– _¡¡Kagome!!_

Abrí los ojos de repente, exaltada y con el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Trague saliva y note como me costaba tragarla. Toque mis mejillas y las sentí mojadas, había estado llorando de verdad…

Mire a mi alrededor y pude notar que precisamente no me encontraba en el departamento de Sango. Mire a mi costado y me sorprendí. Se encontraba Inuyasha, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón. Sonreí y le acaricie apenas la cabeza.

– Inuyasha… -murmure.

El movió levemente su cabeza.

– Kagome… -suspiro entre sueños.

– Te quiero mucho… -el entonces sonrió de costado.

Deje de acariciarlo y mire la mesita de luz. Ahí se encontraba la cajita me incline para tomarla y antes de que pudiera rozarla con mis dedos, una musiquita extraña comenzó a sonar. Mire a mí alrededor y entonces comenzó a vibrar mi parte trasera.

Eso era mi… ¡Celular! Haciendo movimientos cuidadosos de no despertar a Inuyasha lo tome y conteste. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la otra persona comenzó a hablar desesperada.

_¡Kagome! ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras?_

– Bankotsu… -murmure –Eso no te interesa –le conteste fríamente. El gruño.

_No tenemos tiempo para amor fraternal _-dijo sarcástico –_Tenemos problemas. El primero es que Kikio se fue a vivir a otro país, el segundo es que tenemos a personas que nos siguen y tercero… nuestro tío volvió…_

– ¿Cómo que se fue? –le devolví incrédula.

_Al parecer ella sabia mucho mejor los problemas que nosotros…_

– Bueno, en cierta forma es una buena noticia… -susurre para mi –Y eso de las personas… ya lo se, lo note hoy en la tarde…

_Al parecer nuestro tío los mando a vigilarnos…_

– ¿Y lo llamas tío? –le pregunte irónica.

_¡Eso no importa! El busca algo y ese algo no lo tenemos ni Kikio ni yo, solamente quedas tu…_

Apreté mi puño y mire a Inuyasha hacer muecas, estaba por despertarse…

– No se de que hablas –dije cortante.

_Kagome no lo hagas más difícil. ¿Qué te dio nuestro padre antes de morir?_

– ¿Una despedida triste? –el gruño exasperado.

_¡Basta! Debes entregarle al hombre que te vigila ese algo para que acabe de una vez todo esto…_

– No puedo hacer eso –replique. El murmuro un leve _Por que _–Le prometí a mi padre que lo cuidaría con mi propia vida… -recordé mi sueño y la promesa.

_¿Aunque nos cueste la vida? ¡¡Estas loca!! Moriré…, moriremos ¿Acaso no te importa?_

Mire a Inuyasha quien abrió sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, entonces me miro extrañado. Yo le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo…

– No me importa…

_¡Por dios, Kagome! ¿Dónde estas?_

– Adiós…

_¡No, no! No cortes…_

Demasiado tarde, había apagado el celular. Inuyasha se había incorporado y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Con quien hablabas? –pregunto con voz ronca.

– Con Bankotsu… -respondí –Mi hermano –agregue en un murmullo –Al parecer esta en problemas y… -callé de repente. ¿Para que meterlo en mis problemas y preocuparlo?

– ¿Y? –me animo. Yo negué sonriendo.

– Idioteces –murmure –Me contó que Kikio se fue del país –le dije mirándolo fijamente, estudiando su reacción, pero el no dijo e hizo nada…

– ¿Se fue? –pregunto incrédulo. Yo asentí -¿Y por que?

– Ahm… seguramente encontró un amante –mentí. El suspiro –Te destrozo la boda –supuse. El negó.

– No pretendía casarme con ella de todos modos…

– Bueno… ahora dime, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –le pregunte interesada.

– Te desmayaste –respondió.

Suspire y me tire nuevamente sobre la cama. El me miro y se acostó aun lado mió.

– ¿Y que querías decirme? –pregunto directamente. Yo me sonroje y el entonces, se puso de costado, sosteniéndose con su codo y mirándome a los ojos.

Su respiración chocaba en mi rostro y nuestras miradas se conectaron.

– Debe ser algo importante como para que salgas desabrigada de… -pero yo no lo soporte mas.

Sacando valor de quien sabe donde, lo tome del rostro y acerque sus labios a los míos. Fue solamente un rose, nada de otro mundo. Lo solté y el me miro asombrado, yo trague saliva nerviosamente…

¡Tenia que ser impulsiva! El tenia que dar el primer pasó… ¡demonios!

– No me dejaste responderte hoy en la enfermería y…

Pero no pude seguir. Ahora el fue quien me cayo. Fue despacio y tierno. Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos, atrapándolos y succionándolos. Cerré los ojos y pase mis brazos por su cuello, mientras que el dejo caer un poco de su peso sobre mi. Se separo de mí y yo abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con los dorados que brillaban. Sonrió de una manera seductora y volvió a besarme, dejando esta vez el lado tierno, para comenzar un beso rápido y violento.

Hasta puedo decir, que parecía querer comerme la boca…


	12. secuestro

_perdonen la tardanzaaa..._

**Cáp. 12: secuestro…**

Parpadee un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos completamente. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y me daba justo en los ojos. Me gire y choque contra alguien. Levante la mirada y vi la cosa mas preciosa del mundo.

Estaba Inuyasha durmiendo placidamente. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y hasta parecía un ángel. Mire sus labios, estaban entre abiertos y cada tanto de ellos escapaba un dulce suspiro.

El entonces despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirarme y regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mejor –conteste. El se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno beso.

– Ya sabia yo que mi te era mágico –dijo orgulloso.

Por si no saben de que hablamos… anoche, cuando Inuyasha y yo nos estábamos besando…

Flash back

_Sonrió de una manera seductora y volvió a besarme, dejando esta vez el lado tierno, para comenzar un beso rápido y violento. Me sentía desfallecer. El comenzó a divagar con sus manos el contorno de mi cuerpo y a explorar por debajo de mi blusa ligera, sentía como algo pesado y caliente viajaba por mis venas y como la temperatura comenzaba a subir…_

_  
¡Oh! Me sonroje hasta las orejas, el había tocado uno de mis senos por arriba de la tela del sostén. Sonrió al notar mi sonrojo y volvió a besarme de manera salvaje…_

_Debe ser que la primera vez, como experimentas cosas nuevas, sientes que todo da vueltas y vueltas… algo así como una calesita… _

_El sudor se hizo presente en mi frente y sentí que el aire era escaso. Acaricie la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha mientras que el recorría mi cuerpo con sus besos húmedos y calientes. _

_Pero entonces un dolor intenso me invadió. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e Inuyasha noto como me tense. Se incorporo para mirarme._

– _¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado. Yo abrí mis ojos y sonreí._

– _Nada –lo tranquilice._

_Aun así, el pareció no estar convencido, pues una de sus manos fue a parar a mi frente y puso cara de horror._

– _¿Qué?_

– _¡Estas ardiendo! –exclamo levantándose con rapidez. Yo hice una mueca. Bueno, después de todo no era el sudor del momento que estábamos pasando con Inuyasha, si no, más bien, estaba ardiendo de fiebre…_

_Comencé a sentir mis parpados pesados y querías cerrarlos. El sueño me estaba invadiendo, pero Inuyasha me despertó al sentir algo frió posarse en mi frente. Lo mire cansada y el sonrió._

– _Arruine el momento… -murmure. El suspiro._

– _Tu salud es mas importante que… bueno… -me sonroje y el sonrió pícaro –Tendremos mucho mas tiempo cuando te recuperes –me prometió. Quería que la tierra me tragara, tenia tanta vergüenza…_

_Entonces, se fue nuevamente y al poco rato volvió con una taza de te entre sus manos. Lo dejo en la mesita y me ayudo a incorporarme. Me dio la taza y ya por el olor supe que eso no tenía buen gusto…_

– _Creo que no hace falta el te –repuse extendiéndoselo. El se cruzo de brazos._

– _Debes tomarlo para que te baje la fiebre y mañana estés bien –replico. Yo hice una mueca de desagrado y mire el te._

– _No tiene buena pinta… -objete._

– _Lo que importa es el efecto –bufo._

– _¿Qué te parece si duermo? si mañana aun tengo fiebre tomo el te… -propuse. El me miro de mala gana._

– _Si te lo tomas rápido sin sentirle el gusto veras que no es tan malo… -insistió._

– _Pero…_

– _Kagomeee _

– _¡Bien! –exclame derrotada. Aspire aire profundamente, cerré los ojos, acerque la taza a mis labios y deje de respirar para beber el te rápidamente…_

Fin de flash back

O.o

– Juro que no se donde esta… -dijo exasperado, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que termino chocando contra la pared. El hombre, frente a el lo miro de mala gana

– Escucha niño, es tu hermana, es obvio que tratas de ocultarla, pero a la larga o a la corta todo se sabe… -replico el hombre.

Bankotsu trago saliva nerviosamente.

– Ahora dime, ¿Dónde esta?

– ¡No lo se! –exclamo –La llame, pero me corto…

– No mientas…

– La única que siempre veía a Kagome era Kikio, pero ella se fue… -le dijo. El hombre se cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Qué clase de hermanos son? –le pregunto irónico.

– Los peores –respondió con una risita nerviosa, cosa que puso al hombre frustrado.

– Llévenselo –ordeno girándose sobre la silla y quedando con la vista a la cuidad.

– ¡No! –grito tratando de soltarse del agarre que hacían los dos hombres sobre el –Si quieres la traigo para ti, pero no me lleven… -pidió desesperado. El hombre le mando una última fugaz mirada y sonrió.

– Tortúrenlo hasta que diga la verdad –ordeno. Ambos hombres asintieron y Bankotsu puso cara de horror.

– ¡No! ¡¡Por favor no!! –iba gritando y pataleando, hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

El hombre suspiro.

– Así que ella lo tiene… ja, debí de suponerlo aquella noche…

O.o

Trague con dificultad mientras sentía manos femeninas recorrer mi cuerpo buscando algo extraño en el. Las observaba fijamente, mirando sus movimientos y gestos. Fruncí el ceño cuando la vi sacar nuevamente el bolsito de pintura. Demonios, iba a audicionar no ah dar un concierto.

La muchacha rubia se acerco a mí con una crema blanca, con intenciones de hacerme fantasma. Entonces yo amague con alejarme.

– No gracias –le dije irónica. La chica suspiro.

– Debes estar presentable cuando salgas al escenario…

Yo hice una mueca.

– Lo estoy –replique cruzándome de brazos.

– No lo suficiente, pensaran que eres una basurera –devolvió acercando nuevamente su mano enchastrada con la quema blanca.

– Te dije que no quiero –me queje ya molesta.

– ¡Pero mira eso! –exclamo tocando con su dedo mi mejilla derecha. Yo gemí de dolor –Aun tienes la marca de la golpiza que te dio Kikio –se burlo.

– Si no quieres tener el recuerdo de cuando me viste a mi antes de salir al escenario te conviene salir de mi vista –masculle apretando mis puños. La muchacha me miro asombrada –Y lo digo de enserio –agregue.

– Estas loca… -dijo antes de salir caminando rápidamente.

O.o

Tome el micrófono entre mis manos y mire a Inuyasha quien estaba afinando la guitarra. Houyo estaba golpeando los palitos emocionado y Chiyiro estaba aun lado afinando el bajo.

– Bien Kagome, tranquilízate… -me hable en un murmullo a mi misma, mirando hacia el frente a las pocas personas que se encontraban allí –Es solamente una canción, la cual has practicado mucho y…

– ¡Pueden comenzar! –aviso el hombre que pertenecía al jurado.

Casi me atragante, pero no lo hice. Por desgracia. Mire a Inuyasha, quien me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

– Esta bien… -susurre.

– ¡1, 2, 3, 10! –grito Houyo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a tocar y yo aproveche esos segundos para tomar aire profundamente. Entonces, antes de cantar cerré mis ojos.

_Woah con nuestros sueños unidos en uno solo_

_Hacia un paraíso infinito_

_Un camino distante por el que corremos_

_Incapaces, incluso de encontrar algo que perdemos_

O.o

Se giro asustada al escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Era de noche en Estados Unidos y estaba en una cuidad que no conocía. Al parecer, irse de su país había sido un error.

O.o

_No tenemos rezones para dudar_

_Te diremos adiós, paraíso perdido_

_Como hemos deseado el paraíso_

_Estamos dejando ir algo que nunca hemos tenido_

_El tiempo vuela, el paraíso esta perdido…_

O.o

Comenzó a correr desesperadamente, mientras sentía como el viento fría golpeaba contra sus mejillas pálidas. Doblo en la esquina y choco contra alguien…

O.o

_El sueño que atrapamos firmemente _

_Entre nuestras manos_

_Era un débil castillo de arena_

_Simplemente me quede parado mirando_

_En la bifurcación del camino_

_Mientras desaparecías entre el paraíso que habías soñado_

_Dejándome una sonrisa…  
_

En esa parte Inuyasha había comenzado a cantar conmigo. Ya que era el coro. Sonreí al escuchar su voz junto con la mía, sonaba… simplemente… genial…

O.o

– ¿Q-quien e-eres? –le pregunto asustada. Mientras retrocedía lentamente.

– Tu secuestrador –respondió aquel hombre con una sonrisa cínica. La mujer desencajo la mandíbula.

– ¿El que… -pero justo una mano había tapado su boca y el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, había actuado rápidamente y había atado sus manos y pies. Mientras que el que se encontraba detrás de ella le ponía una tela –Aah.. uu.. uuaa.. aaah… -emitía la mujer mientras trataba de pegar a ambos hombres, quienes la miraban feo…

O.o

_Te diremos adiós, paraíso perdido_

_Como hemos deseado el paraíso_

_Estamos dejando ir algo que nunca hemos tenido_

_El tiempo vuela, el paraíso esta perdido…_

Por un momento, mientras cantaba –ahora con los ojos abiertos –Recordé a Kikio, en realidad, su imagen se me vino a la cabeza. Estaba con su peculiar mirada oscura y fría y con su sonrisa de inferior.

Era raro eso, nunca la recordaba…

O.o

La tiraron violentamente en la parte trasera de un auto gris, mientras que ambos hombres se subía rápidamente al copiloto. El morocho, conducía de una manera violenta, lo que hizo que la mujer terminara callando al suelo de cara…

– Ey Henshin, conduce bien –le reprocho su acompañante –Podría aparecer la policía…

– ¿A que le temes? –Le pregunto mirándolo de reojo –Cuando volvamos a Tokio seremos ricos. La entregaremos y tendremos una buena paga –comento emocionado.

– Lo se, pero ella no es la importante, de todos modos –agrego.

– No se para que la quiere. La matara…

La mujer, quien estaba escuchando todo abrió sus ojos enormemente, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

– Es verdad. Solamente nos hace gastar tiempo –coincidió su acompañante.

La mujer asustada, comenzó a sollozar…

O.o

_Todo el polvo de estrellas en el cielo_

_Que no puede unirse_

_Solo un ramo de rosas rojas para terminar este juego_

_Incluso si veo todo como era ayer_

_Se que tan solo es un espejismo…_

_Te diremos adiós, paraíso perdido…_

_El tiempo vuela, ¡paraíso!_

_Esto es todo, el tiempo vuela, paraíso perdido… _

_Te deseo buena suerte..._

_Aun recuerdo cada día…_

La canción había terminado. Y yo, sin darme cuenta había susurrado su nombre…

_Kikio…_

O.o

Abrí mis ojos abiertamente mientras que contenía el aliento ante la impresión. Estaba parada frente a lo que era mi casa. Estaba toda rota, las ventanas sin vidrios, no había puerta y dentro de ella se encontraba gente pobre durmiendo.

¿Qué le había pasado? Se supone que Bankotsu estaba viviendo allí, solo, pero estaba allí. ¿La había abandonado? No, no podía ser posible. Tanto planearon con Kikio venderla e irse juntos que no podía ser posible eso.

Esto no era normal. Hasta hace un par de días esto estaba en perfectas condiciones y ahora era toda una casa de terror como las que ahí en los parques de diversiones. Me aleje de allí rápidamente, algo andaba mal…

Saque mi celular y marque el numero de Bankotsu, entonces, me quede parada en la esquina esperando que el contestara.

Pero el nunca lo hizo. Corte y volví a intentarlo, pero esta vez una melodía me hizo despegar el oído del celular para comenzar a escuchar mejor de donde provenía. Fruncí el ceño al ver algo brillar cerca del descampado que se encontraba a media cuadra de mi casa. Camine hasta allí lentamente y una vez que me encontraba frente me agache hasta tomarlo en mis manos.

– El teléfono de Bankotsu… -susurre sorprendida.

Guarde mi celular y comencé a mirar para todos lados. Algo le había sucedido a Bankotsu. ¿Lo abrían secuestrado? Trague con dificultad y recordé la llamada de el, donde me decía que había hombres que nos seguían. Kikio se había ido, ¿Se la abrían llevado a la fuerza y le dijeron que diga que se fue por miedo? Ahora Bankotsu, y solamente quedaba…

– Yo…

O.o

– Inuyasha, deja de preocuparte –pidió su amigo frustrado al ver la pierna de su amigo moverse con nerviosismo.

– No estoy nervioso –gruño el mirando la pantalla del televisor.

– ¿Y entonces que te pasa? –le pregunto su amiga. El la miro de reojo.

– Kagome se fue a comprar –lo tranquilizo su amigo.

– Ya lo se Miroku –devolvió cansado.

La mujer sonrió dulcemente.

– ¿Por qué no la alcanzas? –le pregunto.

Inuyasha pareció dudar.

– Es verdad, ve, de paso Sango y yo hablamos de cosas privadas –coincidió Miroku mirando a Sango pervertidamente.

O.o

– ¡Kagome!

Me gire asustada y me encontré con Inuyasha corriendo hacia mi. Suspire aliviada y el paro frente mió.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto preocupado –Estas… -puso la mano en mi mejilla –Pálida... –completo.

– Es que…

Iba a decírselo, pero no quería contárselo…

– Es que, ¿Qué? Kagome… -insistió.

Desvíe la mirada y suspire. Debía decírselo.

– ¿Kag?

Lo mire fijamente, seria y mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

– Yo…

o.O

Sus manos calidas atraparon mi mano fría, mientras que nuestros dedos se estrenzalaban. Lo mire y le regale una sonrisa, mientras que el simplemente apretó su mano. Decidí por no contarle mis problemas. A penas andaba yo metida e iba a meter a otro. No quería que Inuyasha se preocupara por mí, por que yo no lo valía.

Levante mi mirada al cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía ya que el sol se iba ocultando de apoco. Suspire y mi estomago rugió. Inuyasha me miro aguantando la risa y yo me sonroje de vergüenza.

-No tiene gracia –replique un poco molesta.

El rió levemente y me atrajo hacia el.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Mac Donald? –ofreció con una sonrisa. Yo dude.

-¿Sango y Miroku?

-Tenían pendientes –respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué pendientes? –pregunte extrañada. El me miro como si la pregunta fuera tonta. Y entonces a mi se me vino una idea -¡Aahh! Eso… -señale sonrojada.

-Si, eso –coincidió.

-Bueno, creo que si mejor nos vamos a comer a Mac Donald.

O.o

Salimos del Mac Donald y caminábamos lentamente abrazados hacia el departamento de Inuyasha mientras que hablábamos animadamente. La calle estaba desabitada y oscura, solamente por la luz de la luna se podía ver por donde caminabamos.

-Así que todo lo que viviste con Kikio fue todo mentira… -murmure sorprendida. El asintió.

-Empezó como una apuesta y luego cuando había terminado la apuesta no la pude cortar por que Kikio… en cierta forma me daba lastima –agrego haciendo una mueca.

Reí levemente.

-Bueno, pero... ¿Esto no es una apuesta, no? –le pregunte picara. El paro en paso y me acorralo contra la pared.

El sonrió ampliamente y sus labios rozaron los mis suavemente.

-Esperemos que no lo sea –susurro contra su boca. Yo entre cerré los ojos y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No te creo –devolví mordiéndome levemente el labio inferior. El se apretó más contra mí.

-¿Y que debo hacer para que me creas? –le pregunto ronco con su mirada fija en los labios carnosos de ella.

-Bueno…

-Te amo…

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir algo el me había besado, atrapando mi labio inferior con delicadeza y ternura. Sonreí y le correspondí el beso, haciendo puntitas para poder profundizarlo. Nuestras lenguas se rozaron y el calor nos invadió.

Sin dejar de besarlo abrí mis ojos y mire por arriba del hombro de Inuyasha y note como había dos personas paradas del otro lado de la calle, observándonos fijamente. Eso hizo que una sensación de intranquilidad me recorriera el cuerpo…

-Inuyasha –murmure entre el beso.

El dejo de besarme al notar mi tono de voz, que era temeroso y casi suplicante.

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto preocupado, sin separarse de mi.

-Allá ahí… -mire nuevamente pero ambos hombres ya no estaban –Es que allí había…

Pero un golpe en seco resonó en la calle desabitada e Inuyasha inmediatamente había caído desmayado enzima de mí.

-¡¡Inuyasha!! –grite con horror. Yo me se deje caer en el suelo de rodillas, mientras que sostenía a Inuyasha –Inu… Inu… -murmuraba tratando de despertarlo.

-Gane la apuesta, Hitachi –dijo ronco y victorioso un hombre. Yo levante la mirada asustada y me encontré con ambos hombres encapuchados.

-Espera, tú has dicho que lo desmayarías sin golpearlo –se quejo el otro.

-Baaah –suspiro –Es lo mismo, ¿Se desmayo, no? –le pregunto mientras que miraba a Inuyasha y le pegaba una patada.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo idiota! –le grite molesta.

-Aha… -emitió Hitachi –Tu eres la menor de las Higurashi, ¿No? –me pregunto. Yo en cambio no conteste, simplemente me limite a mirarlo molesta y con la mandíbula tensa.

-Y si idiota, tiene que serlo, ¿no? –le contesto su compañero burlón. Hitachi le pego un codazo.

-Escuche señorita…

Pero un sonidito lo interrumpió, era su celular que estaba sonando. Gruño y saco rápidamente de su bolsillo el celular y atendió.

-Ah, hola señor… si aquí la tenemos… -hablaba el hombre. Mientras que el otro, Hitachi miraba para todos lados.

_Debo escapar…- _pensé mirando discretamente para todos lados - _Pero…- _mire a Inuyasha –_Pediré ayuda y lo salvare _–lentamente comencé a sacarlo de arriba de mi

-Señor la chica estaba acompañada… aja… ah si, también quiere al noviecito… si, esta bien…

Ambos hombres estaban dándome la espalda. Antes de levantarme completamente mire a Inuyasha desmayado sobre el suelo frió y mi corazón se acelero aun mas y mis ojos comenzaron a arder.

_Volveré por ti Inuyasha…_

Comencé a correr rápidamente sintiendo como el aire frió entraba y salía por mis pulmones rápidamente, haciéndome que me cueste respirar.

-¡Eh! –Ambos se giraron y vieron como la chica corría rápidamente -¡Hitachi ve por la otra, yo la sigo por esta! –ordeno molesto.

El asintió y ambos comenzaron a ir por ella…

Era una carrera, una desesperada carrera, en donde yo era la carnada que trataba de sobrevivir de dos perros hambrientos. Sentía como mis piernas estaban adormecidas, gritaba con fuerza, pero nadie salía a mi ayuda. El hombre que era más grande que el otro llamado Hitachi me corría y parecía no estar cansado como yo.

-Maldición…

Masculle cerrando los ojos y mis puños con fuerza.

-Vamos, corre, corre…

Me alentaba. Doble en la esquina y golpee contra algo brutalmente, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espalda. Levante la mirada y me encontré con Hitachi, sonriéndome burlón.

Pase saliva por mi garganta seca y mire para todos lados con desesperación…

-¡Eh viejo inútil aquí la tengo! –le aviso Hitachi al otro.

-¡Respeta a tus mayores mocoso mal educado! –le reprocho molesto, mientras que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiraba agitadamente.

-Ja, ¿Y el otro hombre? –le pregunto.

-Lo paso a buscar Hakudoshi, lo tienen en viaje… solo nos falta esta mocosa… -señalo molesta.

Apreté mis puños, respire profundamente y de un hábil movimiento le pegue una patada en la rodilla a Hitachi, haciendo que se tomara con sus manos la rodilla y gimiera de dolor. El otro hombre trato de agarrarme, pero yo me escurrí por entre medio de sus piernas y me levante, comenzando a correr nuevamente.

-¡No estamos para juegos Hitachi! –rugió sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un arma.

-¡Ya lo se Alucard! –coincidió molesto, viendo como la muchacha corría ya sin fuerzas.

Alucard apoyo el arma en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho apuntaba la espalda de la chica.

-Ese hermoso vientre como la nieve tendrá una gran mancha roja… -murmuro mirándola fijamente.

-Ya deja de armar poemas que no tienen ni sentido y ¡Dispárale! –le grito molesto.

-Cállate mocoso, me desconcentras –pidió y entonces apretó el gatillo

Y un disparo resonó en el lugar.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi vientre y de mi boca salio sangre. Pare en seco y me toque temblorosa el lugar lastimado.

-Malditos… -maldeci con voz apenas audible y entonces mi vista se nublo –Inuyasha… -susurre antes de dejarme caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

-Que tonta –murmuro –Si no hubiera salido a correr como cría no estaría aquí con una herida grave…

-Cállate por una vez y llevémosla que después de entregar a esta seremos ricos…

Ambos hombres sonrieron y chocaron sus manos victoriosos…


End file.
